My Name is Sakura
by Sleepless Dream
Summary: Sasori loves his dolls but something is empty in his life. He wants something real, something living and he might just find what he's looking for in a perfect little pink haired girl. But will things be so perfect after all?
1. With Sasori 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and I'm not making any money out of this...unfortunately. 

Also this is an alternative universe story where I've kind of made up bits to fit in, especially involving Sasuke. Credit has to go to Illusion Aura's fantastic story "Broken Doll" which this is kind of based on. But I was really fascinated by this type of story and I only hope it will be a fraction as good, also like the pairing. But I want the story take it a slightly different direction and not just be a carbon copy.

Enjoy!

My Name is Sakura

By Sleepless Dream

I saw her there, standing over by the tree, picking fruit off the nearest branch. Bathed in sunlight shone down through the trees and leaves, reflecting brightly against her soft pink hair.

I saw her there, soft hair blowing in the gentle breeze; she got down on her knees and gave some of her fruit to a small animal nearby. She smiled. I loved the way she smiled. It was so perfect. I loved not just her smile but everything about her.

I watched her from above, from the highest point in the whole forest looking down from a dizzying height. My eyes, razor sharp, I could make out her slight frame taking a bite of her fruit, each crunch sending a chill down my spine.

I knew very little about her, all I knew was how beautiful she was. I had seen her only a week before and fell in love at first sight. We bumped into each other in the street by accident. She fell to the floor and I helped her up. Was it accidental? Or was it fate? I didn't really believe in fate, not until now.

Her majesty, magically moving through the forest, swinging her hips and pursing her lips, I could almost taste them. I could taste them: her sweet lips against mine as I watched her walk and skip, humming a little tune. I reached out, almost touching her, but I was far too high up to get anywhere near her. It had to be that way, for the moment, at least.

I hid behind a thick trunk, peering down to see another figure walk towards the young girl. The figure was male, with jet-black hair, tall and well built, could he be a threat to the young girl alone in the forest? I continued watching from above making sure to stay completely silent but ready to dash out at any sign of trouble. I didn't like the look of this guy.

The pink haired girl opened her arms out wide and gave the young man a huge hug, basically just jumping into him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. They started talking. I turned my ear closer to the ground and could only just make out what they were saying.

"Hey Sasuke, how have you been?" she asked, releasing her hug. "I haven't seen you all week. What have you been up to?"

"Hey Sakura," he replied. "I just went to train, that's all. It's great to be back. You look beautiful today."

Sasuke brushed her hair back. "Oh stop," she said blushing. "I look terrible. I've got all leaves in my hair."

Sasuke tried to hold back his laughter. "Oh, but I think it looks cute."

I couldn't hear any more. Their voices became blurred out by the rustling of leaves and the whistling of the breeze and I watched them as they walked out of view out of the shadow of the forest and out into the bright sun of day. I jumped down from the tree and made my way back home.

Back in my small hut, buried beneath the forest, I walked in and turned on the light. My collection stood all around me, small figurines, mostly female standing on shelves covering the entire wall. I liked female figurines better, their shapely curves and long hair and their elegance. In a way, they are all very doll like. I took one off the shelf and caressed it in my palm; it was so delicate and fragile, just how I liked girls to be.

There was a half made doll on the sitting on the table, pieces scattered about. I picked it up; it was pretty heavy, made from pure oak from the forest. I grabbed my chisel and continued work, carving and shaping the beautiful girl. These were just tiny dolls though, I always wanted a life size doll, maybe even a real girl I could shape and control. No, I thought. These were just silly fantasies.

This tiny little room was crammed full of dolls, there was barely any room left for a bed and myself in the half-lit darkness. There were bodies, dead bodies lying on the ground next to me. Those were the useless ones. Why did I always find useless puppets that broke so easily? I looked at them with distain. Most of them were males and all the girls I captured weren't really that pretty and were definitely not what I was looking for.

I could never find the perfect one. I had been in recluse for quite sometime and making wooden dolls is all that occupied my time. I was just waiting for the right one to come along. I was hoping it wouldn't be too long.

I kicked one of them. It fell to its side; dust scattered and swarmed. They had no faces. Their faces had corroded away as I moulded them into shape and skin had now grown over their eyes and their mouths. They weren't people anymore. They were just dolls.

I clambered back over all the bodies and sat down in my wicker chair. I tried to get back to work on my wooden doll, but soon found my eyelids getting heavy and myself drifting into a nice, peaceful sleep.

I dreamed she was in front of me.

It was her, the girl of my dreams.

I knew her. I had seen her before. It was the girl I watched in the forest.

She wore a beautiful silk pink dress, which flowed as she spun and smiled back at me. She extended her hand and I took it and we walked out into the light.

Suddenly I was in a ballroom, masked dancers all around. I was dressed to the nine in a tuxedo and my girl in her pink dress, which matched her pink hair perfectly. She led me to the dance floor. I was nervous, but her smile gave me reassurance and when the music hit I suddenly felt alive. The rhythm was strong and the dancing was wild. The girl attached herself to me with her arms round my neck.

I tapped my feet to the beat, and then grasped my muscular arms round her slim waist. I had complete control over her. I could move her, manipulate her and she trusted me. She had complete faith in me and I could feel her relax and let go, surrendering herself to my strength. I enjoyed this feeling of power. It made me feel so alive. She was truly my little puppet.

-Tonight I'm going to make you mine.

I dipped her down and swung her round.

All the lights swirling, all people blurred as I spun with the girl cradled in my arms. I spun faster and faster and flipped her back on her feet. We were both dizzy, too dizzy and we both fell into each other. I landed into her slight frame and toppled her over and we both fell hard on the ballroom floor.

-Sorry.

She didn't say a word but instead but her arms around my neck and took me in to a deep, passionate kiss. So soft and sweet, her lips were like sugar. We didn't care that everyone was staring at us. We made love all night long.

"Oh Sasori," she whispered in my ear. "You're amazing, Sasori."

The sound of this beautiful girl saying my name was ringing in my ears. It just kept repeating over and over again. Sasori. Sasori. Sasori. Sasori. Sasori. Sasori...

"Sasori, get your ass up!!"

The voice startled me out of sleep. I turned to see Deidara standing at the doorway. I was slightly annoyed. I was having a wonderful dream.

"Sorry disturb your little daydream, but just saying I'm going away for a week, I'll leave you with your little dolls. Now you play nice."

How could this pathetic girly man insult me? His blonde locks and feminine figure could easily mistake him for a female. Not me though, I wouldn't make a doll out of his pathetic carcass.

-Fine, I don't care. Do whatever you like. I don't need you round here anyway; you only make a mess of things with your stupid clay making. You break more things than you make.

"Sasori, you're still just a child. You'll learn one day."

With that, he turned and left. What on earth did he mean?

I should have stopped thinking about him though. I closed my eyes and began to picture that girl again. Her name was Sakura; it was definitely the girl I had seen in the forest earlier. She was perfect; almost too perfect.

I continued to chisel away at my wooden doll.


	2. With Sasori 2

I went to go and spy on her twice that week. Spying is such a dirty word. It wasn't really spying and there was nothing perverted in what I was doing. I was simply checking her out to see if she would be suitable for my next project much the same way, as you would do if you were in a shop. If you walked into a pet store and looked at all the animals to see which was the cutest and which would best suit your home and family, no one would think you strange or perverted. I was doing nothing wrong, so I went about my business. 

Every time I went to see her though she seemed to get more and more beautiful. This girl was only 15 years of age but had the maturity of someone twice that. Sometimes I would look at her with her fully developed physique and not think of her a girl at all, but as a woman.

She was going to be the one, I could tell. She was kind and gentle. I saw the way she cared for people. She always treated injured patients and she was exactly what I needed. It had been several weeks since I last made physical contact with her and that was only by accident and I was already drooling over her like a slobbering schoolboy.

I would watch her where she lived, in a small wooden house not too far away from the forest. I always saw that man, Sasuke come in. I think they were in love, but those were just minor details. I wasn't interested in this man and he had no part of my plan and he certainly wasn't going to get in the way.

I had to come up with a good scheme though to get the girl to come to my little hole. I doubted she would come willingly; force would have to be the answer. This Sasuke, ninja, would no doubt try and protect her.

I watched everyday after that to find the exact times Sasuke would leave the house and all the times she would be left alone and unprotected. The time was perfect. He left the house usually in the morning at 8am; they would always kiss on separating and then go their different ways. This had to be my time.

I ran back to my little hole and started making last minute preparations. Without Deidara here, there was certainly a lot more room but this place needed more clearing out. I decided to get rid all my other useless dead dolls that I never played with anymore. I lugged them back up to the forest and buried them underground. No one would ever know a thing.

My little hole seemed huge now with all those dead bodies out the way. I laid down a carpet and even put an extra futon on the floor ready for her arrival. My home was made up of three small rooms: my bedroom, which was also my work area, the kitchen and a dining area. I was thinking she could sleep in the same room as me; there would be no problem with that.

After cleaning up nice, it looked like a true palace fit for a princess. I was exhausted from all that cleaning and I went to sleep that night knowing that the following day would be a great one. I dreamt of her again. It was the same dream, only stronger. The control I had over her, that much greater.

I woke up early the next day, at 6am, which would give me plenty of time to get everything sorted ready for my attack. This was something I had done many times before, but I couldn't help feeling a little nervous this time. I expected to get this done quick. I was hoping not to be too violent and have to damage her beautiful body. What chance did she have against me anyway? She was a delicate little flower and I was a sturdy craftsman. I had never even seen her fight before and I don't believe such a cute girl could ever be a ninja. I clambered up the ladder, leading to the forest in complete confidence.

When I arrived, I saw Sasuke leave the house bang on schedule. I sneaked up using perfect stealth so I wouldn't be spotted. She was in there, in the house, alone. She was brushing up and tidying making sure everything was nice and neat. She was a perfectionist, just like myself.

I was thinking I could nab her from behind, render her unconscious with some chloroform and be off with her in no time at all. I had to be quiet though or this plan wouldn't work. I tried the door handle; it was unlocked and opened it very slowly and very gently. I heard it creek and I cringed. It didn't look like Sakura heard it though.

I then tiptoed across the hall, with wooden floorboards creaking at every second step. There she was, in the kitchen now getting ready to prepare a meal. This had to be the time. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I was so close. I could smell her sweet scent. I couldn't go back, she so close to being mine. I had to be strong I was behind her now. No turning back now, that was for sure. I towered over her and I extended my arms out wide ready to grab her.

I was literally shaking, the sweat pouring off my brow. I brought my hands down, ready to grasp her shoulders when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I looked down and saw Sakura had landed a hard elbow to my gut. I doubled over, air rushing out of my body.

"Who the hell are you?" she screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She didn't give me time to respond though as a hard kick caught me square in the jaw knocking me to the ground.

"You can't just break into people's houses, ya know. You're gonna be in so much trouble. I'm gonna teach you a lesson."

Sakura came flying with a punch but this time I managed to catch her hand and restrain her. But she kept pushing through me; I couldn't believe it. I wasn't expecting any kind of fight. Maybe a little struggle, but I didn't think she could actually fight.

This girl, so slender and feminine couldn't have weighed much more than 50kg was somehow gathering the chakra to overpower my strong body. It was almost as if I was fighting two Sakuras.

I got to my feet quickly and managed to twist her wrist round and behind her back. There wasn't much she could do now, she struggled and writhed desperately but she soon stopped. There, I had won. I loosened my grip a little; careful not to crush her but that was my mistake. She caught me with a backhand across my left cheek and then scratched across my face. I could feel blood. She had made three scars on my left cheek and the blood flowed quite rapidly.

I steadied myself, careful not to pass out. I looked at her, stared at her emerald eyes, she was angry. I had never seen anyone so angry in all my life. I had never encountered any problems with any of my dolls before. I was beginning to think she wasn't the right one for me.

She stood off from me for a moment, her eyes turned to fire. She ran at me fall speed, using all her weight and managed to knock me off balance. She didn't it again and I hit the wall. She then grabbed me by my hair and threw me straight through the window, glass shattering everywhere.

I lay on the dirty ground, blood all over my face. How could I lose to a girl? She stood over me, peering down with pity. I had shown weakness but I wasn't going to let myself be defeated. I staggered to my feet, wiped the blood out of my eyes and prepared for her next attack.

She came with a kick, but I blocked it and then blocked a punch. I spun her around and then wrapped my arm around her waist. I looked her again, the anger was gone and suddenly, there was shock and even fear. Time stopped for a moment. It was just like my dream. I had complete control over her. I dipped her down, but only to met with a hard slap.

She wriggled out of my grasp, but I hadn't lost control. I had to be rough with her now. I bent down and wrapped my arms around her thighs, lifting her over my shoulder in one quick motion. She kicked her legs and pounded her fists on my back, but I merely laughed at her struggles now.

I could still feeling the stinging gash across my face and the blood still poured but I was really mad now and determined not to be stopped by this little girl. It seemed like I would have to teach her a thing or two about respect and she would have to know that I was the boss, not her.

There was nothing she could do sprawled over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes or so I thought. I felt another sharp pain, this time in the back of my neck. I dropped Sakura to the floor. She had a stick in her hand; she must have pulled it off one of the nearby trees.

She came at me with the stick but I knocked it out of her hand and pushed her down on it. She staggered up. I was tired of playing games and I gathered all my chakra and string then shot out of my hands. It wrapped around Sakura's body, tying her up. She tried to escape her bonds, trying not to show how humiliated she felt in defeat, but I could see it in her eye. She would be thankful to me one day.

I approached her with caution, who knew what this crazy girl had up her sleeve? She had beaten me half senseless, but I finally had the upper hand now.

-So, my little cherry blossom. How does it feel to be with a real man now?

She spat at me. I wiped it off and shook her shoulders violently. I wasn't going to tolerate anything like that; she grimaced in pain and coughed. I released her. I should have learnt the first time only this time she surprised me even more. Sakura somehow managed to reach into her pocket and pull out a kunai and cut the strings, which restrained her.

Sakura slashed the kunai in front of me and I had to dodge backwards to make sure I didn't get cut again. She was like a wild beast with that kunai slash randomly in mid air waiting for a collision with my flesh.

She held it with both hands aiming for my heart. I grabbed her wrists and held her back. This girl had too much pride but I could feel my strength coming back. Her grip loosened and she dropped her kunai. I waited for her next attack, but it never came. Her eyes suddenly widened then rolled to the back of her head and fainted to the floor.

I caught her as she fell and lowered her to the ground. I looked over her, eyes closed, low breathing. She definitely wasn't faking it, I had beaten her and it seemed so easy in the end. It was such a relief that she was finally unconscious but I wondered what made her faint. She didn't seem hurt.

Her body was still in perfect condition ready for me to begin work. Then next to her I saw the stick that she used on me, broken in half. There were a few drops on the ground next to her. It wasn't me - my bleeding had stopped. I lifted up her red shirt and could see a small gash with blood trickling from it. It wasn't anything serious, but it would need a few stitches.

The girl wasn't so tough after all, fainting from such a small scratch. I should have been firmer with her from the start and just got the job done. I bent down and put one arms underneath her back and the other underneath her knees. I stood, lifting her limp, lifeless body into my arms, bridal style.

Her skin was so soft to touch. All my dreams of controlling this girl had come true, she was mine now and there wasn't anything she could do about it. I held her, cradled in my arms. She was so light and comfortable in my arms, carrying her didn't seem like a chore, more like a pleasure.

I was her knight in shining armour after all and was taking her to a better life. I stopped and admired her sleeping face for a moment. She was so angelic when she was sleeping. Light seemed to glisten across her face as if the heavens were shining down upon her.

I carried her into the darkness.


	3. With Sasori 3

This chapter is going to be a bit NC-17. If that's not for you then don't read.

She lay on my bed.

I slid my fingers down her arm, her skin cold.

I brushed my hand through her pink hair, gathering locks, twirling them and letting them go softly. Her hair fell like little cherry blossom petals in a cool spring breeze across her face.

Each time I touched her, she inhaled deeply, she must have been dreaming. Perhaps she was dreaming about me. I looked at her clothes, her shirt ripped and torn. Her cut was still not healed properly; a red gash across her side was evident from a little tussle. 

I felt I had to get her out of those dirty things and dress her properly. I would have to clean her up first as well. Her bare legs were covered in dirt and bruises. A girl shouldn't have bruises all over her legs, she should be looked after and her skin should be pristine and childlike.

I walked into the bathroom and sprayed the tub down, getting rid of all the blood and decaying skin that had come from my other victims. Once the bath was clean I went back over to Sakura. I had no idea how long she was going to be unconscious for, but I couldn't wait any longer.

I removed her boots firsts, caressing each foot as I did. I placed them down beside me and then began to unzip her red shirt. I was careful not to touch the cut and I delicately placed my hand under her back to raise her up. I slid her shirt from her back, baring her breasts.

I studied them for a moment. She really was perfect. The temptation was there to rub my hands all over her, but I managed to hold myself back. Her breasts glistened with sweat, running down her navel. I imagined my tongue running up her mid-riff wiping off every last drop of sweat.

I then pulled her black skirt off, leaving her completely naked, her frail body exposed to all my sighs and my trembles. From her thighs all the way up to her temples, she was an object of perfection and the object of my affection.

I ran the water and filled the bath halfway. My face reflected in the water. My scars had not healed either. I had two criss-crossing my face. The fact that this girl was tougher than I thought filled me with excitement and nervousness. I walked back over to the sleeping kunoichi.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her over to the bath. I placed her in very gently making sure the top half of her body was upright and well out of the water. I took a cloth and began soaking her nape then spreading it down her spine, across her shoulders holding her cheek to mine.

The water turned a hint of red and I held the cloth over her cut. After a while, the bleeding stopped and I continued soaking her with soap and water. When I felt her body was clean enough, I moved on to her hair. I squeezed shampoo onto my hands and entangled them delicately in her hair. Moving to the soft steady sound of her breathing, I manipulated her hair as if it were my own. When I held it above her head it looked like her pink hair were her puppet strings. It was a beautiful sight.

I splashed water over her hair being extra careful that she didn't breathe in any. She was now clean so I picked her up out of the bath and sat her down on a nearby chair. There was a towel ready and waiting for her and I wrapped it round her to dry her off. I left the towel around her as I picked her up again, carrying her back to the bed.

When I laid her down I needed to think of some new clothes for her. I couldn't have her wearing those tatty old things. I had a whole wardrobe fully of dresses that would fit her perfectly.

I opened it and had a look inside and looked at my entire collection. There were so many styles and colours, but the one I thought would suit her the most was a lovely little silk pink dress. It was just cut a bit above knee length the two thin straps at the top showed a lot of skin on her shoulders.

I found some matching shoes as well. In this dress, she would look exactly like my dream, I thought. Behind me, I heard a noise. I turned and looked. My little Sakura was waking up, her eyelids fluttering open. She couldn't wake up now; I needed her asleep to dress her properly.

I quickly made my way over to her. She was having a hard time opening her eyes and adjusting to the light. I took out a small poison dart from my pocket and gave her a little prick on the side of her neck. It was nothing fatal, there was barely any poison in the dart at all, but I thought it would be enough to make her sleep for another hour. And just as I suspected, her eyelids closed again just as soon as they had opened. She didn't make a sound, silently put to sleep.

I went back to work, bringing the pink dress over to her. I raised her once more as I pulled it over her head. I then put her shoes on. That was it. There she was in all her glory. The pink dress I had chosen was exactly right. I had only guessed her measurements but I got them spot on. I loved the way the dress was frilled at the end. It would be perfect to go dancing in.

She was so clean now; you wouldn't have been able to tell she had been in a fight with the legendary ninja, Sasori of the Red Sand, the greatest nin in all the Akatsuki. There was nothing to do now - everything was prepared. All that was left was to wait for her to wake up. Perhaps I shouldn't have done it, but with her conscious, it would have caused all sorts of problems at this stage.

I continued to chisel away at my wooden dolls for the next hour.  
I must have been in a world of my own because I suddenly snapped out of what I was doing and heard a faint, female voice next to me. It was Sakura. She was shaking. Tossing and turning on my bed. She began to sweat, dirtying her clean body.

She kept calling out a name. The name of that man I saw.

-Sasuke.

I put my hands on her shoulders to try and stop her shaking, but she was burning up. Perhaps I had given her more poison than I thought. Then without warning, her eyes opened and she sprang up out of bed. She paused for a second, not too clear where she was. I held her and looked into her eyes. 

I tried to straighten out her pink dress, making sure it didn't get too crumpled. But as I was doing this, Sakura's eyes dilated.

She then vomited all over me. 


	4. With Sasori 4

I held her still as she shook convulsively. I put my arm around her shoulders as I stood with her and tried to move her towards the bathroom. The stench of vomit was everywhere. I could taste it.

Sakura couldn't move on her own very well, so I moved her back over to the bed. She was shaking but sweat was pouring off her forehead. She claimed to be cold so I wrapped her up in a blanket. What was going to happen? Was she going to die on me? I only had her for a few minutes.

She looked like she was going to vomit again and I backed off a little. My black cotton robe was already stained with Sakura's last meal. She tried to get up but I pulled her against me trying to keep her warm. She was in no fit state to be walking on her own.

I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. Soon she stopped shaking and I looked down to see that she had fallen back to sleep. Poor girl, I thought as I placed her back properly on the bed.

Now I had to get her out of the nice new pink dress she was wearing. It wasn't nice anymore - it was completely ruined. It was ragged and messy. The pure pink silk stained in milk, mushy and mashed making you sick yourself just thinking it was once a drink.

I looked in the wardrobe and pulled out a little black dress. It was very similar to the one she had on. Certainly no stains would show and she would have a cute little witch look about her. I took off Sakura's pink dress and threw that down to the side. I placed the black dress on as delicately as before, sliding her slender arms through - tossing and turning her so I could zip the back. To match, I found some black and white striped stockings so I slipped those over her feet, fed them over her calves and then slid them up Sakura's curvaceous thighs, pulling her black skirt down over the top.

I placed little black shoes onto her little feet and there she was - perfect once again. I put the blanket over the top of her, hoping she wouldn't be too cold while she slept off the reaming effects of the poison. But there was something deep down inside of me thinking what would she really think of my little toy factory. I hoped she would be impressed, why would she be? I had it done up especially for her.

I changed my clothes, had a shower and then put on something a bit more casual. I didn't need any gear for any combat. This was just a bit of play after all. I dried off and walked back into the bedroom just as Sakura awoke.

Her breathing was still a little fast and she did still look a little ill.

"Water" she cried.

I quickly raced back into the bathroom, ran the water and filled a small glass. I brought it back to her and she grabbed it off me and gulped it all down before even looking at me. I thought it was a bit rude. I coughed to get her attention.

Sakura looked at me, confused at first. She didn't recognize me at all. She then looked around at her surroundings, all of which she didn't recognize. She must have wondered what had happened. She put her hand on her neck and felt the small prick I gave her with the poison dart. A small part of memory came flooding back.

"What did you do to me? Where am I?"

-Sorry, you didn't give me a lot of choice. I just gave you something to help you sleep and so you wouldn't scream or struggle.

"You kidnapped me?"

-Kidnapping is the wrong word, it is too negative in this day and age. I'm just a collector. I only collect the finest from around the world and you are the finest I've ever seen.

Sakura opened her eyes wider.

"You're some crazy madman, aren't you?"

She coughed.

"What was that stuff you used on me?"

-Just a simple sleep serum. I didn't think it would have a very powerful effect other than giving you an extended nap.

Sakura coughed again and then a third time.

"Don't you ever do that again! Don't you ever try and drug me or use backhanded methods of keeping me here. You can't keep me prisoner here."

-But you're not my prisoner here. You're my guest.

"Clearly you're an idiot because if you keep using those poison darts to induce sleep you're just going to kill me. Is that what you want? Is that why you brought me here?"

I could see in her eye. She knew something about what I wanted to achieve. I don't know how, but she knew I wouldn't kill her, at least not intentionally and she wasn't afraid. Her green eyes looked right through me and wiped me clean. She was a smart girl, all right.

Sakura then tried to get to her feet but I got up faster than her and stopped her. She struggled against me but I held her strong. She was a lot easier to contain than she was before. I sat her down in my lap, wrapping my arms around her, restraining them.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this? Are you still planning to kill me?"

-Look around you, Miss Haruno - you see the dolls?

"How do you know my name?"

-I know everything about you. I've been studying your every move for months now. I knew you were the one to make me happy.

"You're just a sicko. Let me go, you pervert!"

-I'm not a pervert - I'm an artist. Look at my sculptures.

Sakura's eyes surveyed the wall and looked at all the wooden carvings. The figurines leaving a lasting memory of a love that I once had. I relaxed my grip on her as she stood and took a closer inspection at some of the dolls. She took one off the shelf and caressed it in her hand. The female figurine must have brought back some memories for Sakura too.

"Is this what I am to you?"

-Yes, but so much more. You are living.

"I'm not some stupid doll!"

She threw the doll at me in violence and anger. She started crying and I came near her to calm her down. I hugged her as she beat her fists against my chest. Her attempts to push herself away from me were easily muted.

-Time for you to become my perfect little doll, Sakura.

"No!"

I opened my hand and focused all my energy. Out of my hand sprang white cord that shot out and wrapped itself around Sakura's wrists. I focused harder and suddenly my eyes went red.

-You are my puppet now.

She tried to look away but she couldn't resist. There was no way to fight it.

She nodded slowly. I had her under my control.

I twirled and moved her, manipulated her. I could feel my power transfer into her body in a way I had never experienced before. She was doing everything that I wanted and her mind had no will or power to stop me anymore.

I yanked the cord and pulled her close. I looked into her deep green eyes again. This was how my perfect girl should be, no struggle, just love. I kissed her passionately. I picked her up and placed her on the table to admire her again.

Suddenly I felt myself drained of energy and my eyes went back to their normal colour. I fell to my knees. Sakura snapped out of her mind-control and looked around.

"What was that?"

I realised then that my power had a limit and I would only be able to enjoy Sakura in small doses, at least to begin with.

-I hoped you enjoyed my demonstration of power.

Sakura said nothing but came up to me and kneed me in the groin. It was without doubt the most pain I had ever been in but just as she was about to make off I managed to grab her ankle and drag her to the floor. I tied her squirming ankles together and then to the bed post, leaving to recover from my most unfortunate injury.

She may have been perfect but yhat bitch had to pay for that 


	5. With Sasori 5

I watched Sakura from the bathroom as she tried desperately to untie the knot around her ankle. She had almost done it when I decided to come back in and put a stop to it.

-Tut, tut, Sakura. Don't bother trying to escape from me. I make my living making puppets. You really think a delicate little flower like you stands a chance. Now let's make this doll have a more appealing pose shall we?

"You're a sick, sick man, Sasori."

I smiled and undid the rest of the knot. I was pleasantly surprised that she didn't struggle but that would probably mean that she was planning something. I knew she was pretty clever, not as clever as me of course, but still clever. 

I reached down and picked her up in my arms. She did try to take a couple of swipes at me whilst our bodies were so close, but they were just weak shots on my chest. She could do nothing whilst locked in my iron grip and she knew it. I laid her down gently on the bed and pulled out more cord.

I grabbed both her slender wrists in my left hand and used the cord to tie them together above her head onto the bedpost. I could now feel her squirm under my body, her breast pushing up and down against me. It felt so erotic, I could have made love to her right there, but I restrained myself for the time being. Foreplay came first and I loved to play.

Now that she was fully tied up and just sat back and watched her struggle and squirm against her bonds. She kicked and screamed, all of which was highly amusing. I went to my table where I kept some of my wooden dolls and picked up a lovely black ribbon. It matched her dress just perfectly. I walked over to her and tied it in her soft, pink hair. She scowled at me, but I knew she loved it really.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this to me?"

I stroked her face with my index finger running from her cheek, down her chin stopping just before her breast.

-Sakura, it was meant to be this way. You are my doll and nothing more. Like all dolls, your whole existence is simply to bring pleasure to the user and to serve its purpose. I have never made a doll as pretty as you before though.

"I'm not going to be your doll, you sick freak!"

-But you will, Sakura. What choice do you have?

She struggled furiously now against the cord that held her with no avail. I tried to shush her, there was little point struggling, as fun as it was to watch. She may as well save her energy for what I had in store for her later. I knew that my mind control powers only lasted a certain amount of time so I had to use that time wisely. Watching her bound and helpless would be more than enough for the time being though.

I noticed her legs were still free and she was kicking around quite a lot. I decided not to tie them though. She posed no threat now. I sat by her side on the bed and gave her a little kiss.

-From now on, I don't think I should call you Sakura. How about Angelica? That has a nice ring to it. It suits you better. I've always wanted a doll called Angelica, one who looks like you.

"No" she screamed. "My name is Sakura! My name is Sakura!"

-Listen, Angelica, I think you're getting a bit over excited. I think you might need a nap.

She screamed again. I had promised not to use drugs to knock her out, but I felt a nice nap would calm her down a bit.

-Angelica, don't make me use one of my poison darts. Actually, if I look around, I think I might have some chloroform left lying around.

I looked around the table and in the cupboard. Chloroform wasn't exactly something I needed often. I had used it a few times to subdue a rowdy male ninja that I used for a puppet one time. He was awfully hard to carry home. I was so glad I had stuck to female dolls. I didn't think it would be necessary though, more of a last resort.

There it was, on the top shelf in the cupboard, behind a bunch of dusty wooden dolls. I grabbed the bottle. It smelt terrible - it was certainly strong stuff. I put it down on the table for a moment and went back over to Angelica.

She tried to turn away from me, but she couldn't. She stared me right in the eyes, those bright emerald eyes shining deep within my soul and I could see her soul and it was pure and bright. Shining white light back at me, there was no hate or spite in her, she cared for people; she wasn't a fighter.

"Fuck no, no, no"

She cried and cried and cried. I was positive that she thought I was going to rape her. But I had no intentions, at least not yet, that wasn't my game at all.

-So, Angelica, you don't want me to use force again? Remember I promised not to drug you and make you sick but that's only if you do everything I say. Is that still a promise, Angelica?

"Who is Angelica?"

-You are, my sweet.

"No, my name is Sakura, you psycho. Let me go! I hope Sasuke rips your fucking lungs out, you sick bastard."

-Such ugly words from such a pretty girl. I don't think I'm going to tolerate that. I'm sorry, you broke your promise, so I'm going to break mine. Off to sleep you go and trust me when you wake up you will be a little bit more respectful towards your master.

"Like hell I will! I won't do anything for you!"

I could see her trying to rub the knot of her bonds against the bedpost hoping it would rub the cord thin. It'd take a while though and time wasn't really on the girl's side.

I grabbed the bottle of chloroform off the table and poured a small amount onto a handkerchief. The fumes were just horrifying. I held my nose and moved over to Sakura as she twisted and writhed from side to side. I stood there for a moment. I just loved watching her struggle so much; did I really want her to sleep?

I thought it would be for the best. She would feel much better in the morning. I put my left hand on her forehead to stop it her moving and then brought the handkerchief down across her nose and mouth. I had to straddle her to stop her legs from kicking me.

She tried to escape my grasp but it was only a few seconds before she began to weaken. I could see her eyelids slowly drop. She knew she had lost the battle but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit any sign of weakness to me as she tried to hold onto her consciousness. She held her breath against the noxious fumes.

-Just breathe.

I whispered it softly into her ear and she let out a small gasp. She had breathed in more chloroform and was slipping deeper and deeper into slumber. Her vigorous struggling had all but stopped. Her arm went limp and fell to her side and I lifted the handkerchief from her face.

My little doll was now deep in sleep.

I studied her motionless form. I couldn't decide whether she looked cuter asleep or awake. In either form, she was a helpless doll. I didn't know why she bothered being so aggressive; her body couldn't match her spirit, always a losing combination.

Whilst she was asleep I untied her. I picked her up and danced around with her limp, lifeless body in my arms. It was ok, I definitely preferred her awake though. The dancing wasn't quite as erotic if I couldn't look into her eyes.

I put her back on the bed, showered and shaved and then laid down on the futon on the floor. I had got the futon for Sakura, but I thought the bed might be a little more comfortable. I didn't mind sleeping on the floor anyway, as long as my precious doll was happy. I figured she would need the whole night to sleep off the chloroform so I closed my eyes and got a couple of hours sleep.

The next morning, I woke up early. Sakura was still sound asleep. I got up and walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

-Wakey, wakey sleepy head.

Her eyes flickered open. She looked around her and took in her surroundings, no reaction on her face.

-How are we feeling today, Angelica?

"Just perfect."

This was good. There had been little side effects from the chloroform so all was good - my doll had good health. I extended my hand, she took it and I pulled her up.

-I told you, you would feel better in the morning, Angelica, my precious little doll.  
"You are so right Sasori. I feel better than ever."

She put her arms around my neck and I placed mine around her waist. I knew my little trick would work. I looked into her emerald eyes now, I could no longer see her deep soul now, I could only see my own.

I pulled her in for a passionate kiss and she reciprocated. She then jumped up so her legs were straddling either side of me. I turned and fell down on the bed and kissed her again.

Kissed her all over. 


	6. With Sasori 6

What a night.

She was still fast asleep by the time I got up. I made her nice cup of hot green tea and a rice ball for breakfast. I never starved her. I always liked my beautiful doll to be well nourished. I left it on the bedside and the sweet smell of the green tea must have woken her out of sleep.

She opened her eyes and reached for the green tea, smiling. She winced a little. I may have made it a little too hot but she was enjoying it all the same. Sakura usually ate her breakfast in a sullen sulk. I was half expecting her to go on a hunger strike, maybe try to take her own life but I wouldn't allow something like that. I watched her from a distance the whole time and made sure she ate it all. She was quite complying after a while anyway.

Sakura took a small bite out of her rice ball. The delicate white flakes of rice dripped down her tongue as she swirled them round her mouth, taking in the full flavour. It was all gone in a couple of seconds.

-You are hungry this morning, aren't you, my darling?

"Starved."

-Well after a night like last night, I'm not surprised. I think you need to get your energy back. Me too, actually."

She laughed.

She got out of bed and reached for her black dress, which was hanging on the end of the bed. I walked back holding her pink dress, looking bran new, in my hand.

-No need for that black one. I cleaned this one up for you.

"Thanks."

-I'm glad you're finally seeing things my way.

"Well I'm actually appreciating a lot of the things you're doing for me."

-I'm trying my best to make you feel as comfortable as possible.

I passed her the pink dress and she put it on herself. Her mind was mine now - she had no control. When she was done putting on her dress, she walked over to me and put her arms around my neck, kissing me on the cheek. It seemed odd to me that she had changed so suddenly. A part of mind thought it may have been a trick; she was a smart girl after all.

But after I rendered her unconscious, I delved deeper into her mind, hypnotizing her. It was my secret technique that I only used on rare occasions. I kissed her in her sleep as if my soul was passing into hers. We were becoming one.

I remember holding her in my arms like she was my baby. Our bodies were super connected. The girl acted tough, but really she was weak – a weak, helpless little girl just looking for someone to guide her. I knew I would be the man to guide her as I guided her back to the bed.

My tiny little cesspit home now seemed like a palace with golden drapes on each side of the bed; a giant archway for a door. Sakura leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "Kiss me quick."

My chakra had only worked for a short time the first time but now it was indelibly etched inside of her. I didn't even need to say anything now. I just wanted her to kiss me and she did as I ran my fingers through her hair.

We sat side by side on the bed and ate another rice ball together. We each bit one end and in the middle, our lips met. We were truly meant to be together. I couldn't stop loving her. I had never felt this way about one of my dolls before, but she was so beautiful, so perfect. I had to have her.

I grabbed her around her slender waist and lifted her up on the table, smothering her. I kissed her neck moving up towards her mouth. I climbed up on the table as well. We knocked off all the other dolls on the floor, some of them smashed but I didn't care. I had my perfect doll right here with me and I wasn't going to let her go.

She released her embrace for a moment and looked me in the eye. Her eyes were brown the same colour as mine, her emerald eyes had changed. I took this as a sign, a sign that her mind was now mine.

"I love you" she said.

I felt a warm, fuzzy feeling pass through me. I had never felt it before. Could it be love? I always imagined what love would be like but always thought it wasn't for me. But now, seeing this girl in front of me, it was real, love was real and it definitely real for me.

I felt a pain – a sharp pain.

Blood started gushing out of my head. I put my hand over the wound to try and stop the bleeding but it was just pouring out so fast. I staggered around in agony. A dull, aching pain, the worst splitting headache ever. I looked back at my love.

Angelica, my love, she was holding my sculpting chisel. She must have stabbed me with it. She had an evil look on her face. I stared back into her emerald green eyes. What on earth was going on?

She came at me again, this time stabbing me in the shoulder. The chisel cut me deep and there was no stopping the mad woman now. I fell to the floor and she jumped on top of me trying to stab me in the face again. I could feel the blood on my face, the taste of iron on my tongue.

I tried desperately to claw the chisel out of her hand. But she seemed to be possessed, stronger now than ever, stronger than even myself. The chisel was just an inch away from my eye and I was so scared, even the slightest knock and I'd be blind.

My vision began to become hazy. Was this the end? Was I going to be killed by this helpless little girl? I couldn't let that happen. I caught her with a left hook out of instinct. It wasn't a hard hit, I was still weak from the blood loss, but it was enough to knock her back. I gathered up all my energy and kicked the chisel clean out of hand. I then got behind her and grabbed her round the neck, choking her.

-Stupid bitch, you will obey me.

The blood on my face was tripping down and turning Sakura's pink hair, red. I really dug my forearm into her throat cutting off any air into her body. She weakened fast, even faster than I was and it wasn't long before her strong struggles were nothing more than a bunch of pathetic whimpers.

I released my arm around her neck as she flopped limp to the floor. I pulled her up by her arms and shook her.

-Do you see what you made me do? I didn't want to hurt you? What were you thinking? Now look, you've got a horrible bruise on your face.

I was the one who must have been deluded there. I had two massive gashes both in the side of my head and in my shoulder, but I was more worried about a little bruise on the girl's cheek. But she was more important to me than my own well-being. It didn't matter what she did. But she definitely crossed the line. I had to be firm.

I shook her again and slapped her in the face. I tried shouting at her again but it was no use. She had completely passed out. I threw her down on the bed and immediately headed to the bathroom to try and stop the bleeding. I was in agony just walking. My adrenaline was gone, my vision was fading and I didn't even make it to the bathroom. Before I reached it, I fell to the floor and passed out myself.

xxxxxxx

Haze.

Haze was all I saw.

Everything spaced out and blurred. I tilted my head back and gurgled something I don't remember.

A flash of light shining bright.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

I was on the bed. There was someone standing over me. Delicate curves, soft pink hair, it was Sakura. I tried to sit up but then realised that my wrists were tied to the bedpost. I couldn't move.

Sakura looked down at me and smiled. But something seemed strange; something seemed different. The pain, the pain in my shoulder, it was gone. There was no blood and my head, my head felt better too.

I looked back at Sakura who was holding a cloth in her hand. Not the chloroform, I thought!

"Don't worry," she said. "It's just a little antiseptic. Don't want those wounds to get infected now do we?"

The girl dabbed on the antiseptic. It stung like crazy and I screamed out in pain.

"Oh, don't be such a baby."

Why didn't the girl escape whilst I was unconscious? She had gone to the trouble of tying me up. Was she going to torture me? I suddenly had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Sakura covered the wounds with bandages and left me to rest. She made some green tea in the kitchen and gave me a cup. With my hands tied, it was pretty difficult. But she held it to my lips as I sipped it.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Sasori. I'm not going to escape. No I haven't been awake that long myself and I saw you sleeping on the floor, I couldn't just let you lie there bleeding to death. I'm a medic for gosh sakes, saving lives is what I do, even if it's of the most psychotic man in the universe. I just tied you up to make sure you don't try to treat me like a puppet again."

-Shut up, you are my puppet. You are mine.

"Now, now, I won't hear that. You shouldn't be shouting anyway, it'll get your blood pressure up. Here this will help you relax."

She brought over a bottle of clear solution and a white cloth. She poured the solution onto the cloth. It was the chloroform; I could smell it.

"Now, open wide."

She placed the chloroform soaked pad over my face. I began to get dizzy as I breathed it in and the then the world started fading around me. No matter how hard I tried to hold on, I couldn't stop myself from sinking deeper and deeper into sleep. It was just a few seconds later that I was out cold and I knew no more.

My last thought was wondering what this insane girl was going to do with me.


	7. With Sasori 7

The pink haired kunoichi wrapped her strong arm around my waist and pulled me in. I struggled against her but it was useless, I was completely helpless. Why couldn't I fight against her? How could she overpower me?

She dipped me down and swirled me around.

I was in her arms, cradled like a lifeless puppet.

Sakura looked into my eyes and told me everything would be all right, that she'd look after me. I tried again to push away from her, but her vice-like grip was far too strong. Sakura smiled.

"My pretty little puppet, Sasori, I love you so much."

She rocked me as if I was a baby in its mother's arms.

I cried out for help.

I screamed out for help.

Nobody heard.

I woke up sweating.

I looked around me. I was still in my home. It was just a nightmare.

Or was it?

My wrists were still bound to the bedpost. I couldn't move an inch. I saw Sakura come from the kitchen out of the shadows and into the light. She approached me holding a glass of water in her hand. She bent down and held it out to me with a smile on her face. I wanted so badly just to smack that smile right off her face. But did I really? It'd be ok, I'd just have to bide my time here.

"I brought you a glass of water, Sasori. You've been asleep for quite a while. You must be thirsty."

-Thank you.

I muttered under my breath, but really I was grateful. I was so thirsty. I could still taste that awful chloroform in my throat and it was so dry, I couldn't stop coughing. Now I know what Sakura felt.

She held my head up and tilted the glass into my mouth. I drank it so quickly; the whole glass was gone in a couple of seconds. The water tasted cold, it tasted good and it was so refreshing.

"There, doesn't that feel better?"

-Thank you.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

-I'm fine.

"I think you need something at least. I will make some soup. You need to keep your energy up, especially if you're ill."

I felt ill all right. I didn't think I could stomach food. The drug that knocked me out had obviously lowered my immune system. I felt very cold, and a splitting headache.

It wasn't long till Sakura came back with a bowl of piping hot miso soup. She must have seen me shaking because she came over and put her hand on my forehead.

"Sasori, you're running a temperature. Here, try to eat something."

Since I was going from hot to cold so fast, I didn't know whether hot soup would be the best thing for me, but Sakura insisted. She was the medic after all, she must know best. Sakura put the bowl to me lips and tilted it slightly. It was pretty hard to swallow laying flat on my back, but I didn't have a whole lot of choice.

I sipped the soup slowly. It felt good at first, its gentle heat warming my soul. But the more I sipped, the more I started to choke on it. Sakura still insisted on force-feeding me it and I guess I had to keep swallowing. I coughed again. This time spitting out a load of soup that landed on my lap, scolding me.

I coughed again and again. I gagged. I then turned my head to the side and vomited. Huge lumps of yellow liquid and goo spewed out from my mouth and went everywhere – all over my robe and some all over Sakura as well. She smiled the same way I remember my mother smiling at me when I was ill, half compassion, half pity.

"Oh Sasori, look at the mess you've made. Looks like I'm going to have to clean you up now."

Sakura took the bowl away from me and took it back to the kitchen. She came back holding a cloth and proceeded to wipe my face and my rope. It was so embarrassing, but I still felt pretty ill.

Sakura went to the bathroom and wiped herself down. I think she got the worst of it actually. You could see the yellow and brown goo drip from her brow.

"Whatever am I going to do with you, Sasori?" she laughed.

Sakura emerged from the bathroom clean and fresh. I was breathing heavily and I had no idea what she was planning as she moved slowly towards me. I could see the girl had now removed the pink dress that I made for her and were back in her normal clothes, her red shirt, black skirt and boots. It didn't suit her so well. My pink dress was much better. She looked so much more delicate and feminine.

-Why are you doing this to me?

Sakura laughed. She laughed harder than anyone I had ever heard laugh. I thought her lungs were going to explode for a minute. It died down after a while and she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Why am I doing this to you? Um, why do you think? You kidnapped me and brought me to this godforsaken hellhole and wanted to keep me as your little puppet. You groped me and you tried to rape me. You're a sick, sick man, Sasori."

-You misunderstand me. I'm not a rapist. That's not my thing at all. I am just a collector of beautiful objects and you are the most beautiful I have ever seen.

"Am I supposed to be flattered by this?"

I coughed again. It was annoying looking so helpless in front of my puppet.

-But how did you regain your control? I had you in my chakra power.

"Looks like you're not so powerful after all. I simply shut my mind off from it. Your plan to control me whilst I was asleep didn't work; you should know it only works when you're awake. I simply shut my eyes and thought of all the happiness and love inside of me. My love for Sasuke, he got me through it."

-Sasuke can't give you what you really want. He can't give you what I can.

"How the hell do you know what I want?"

-Because you are my possession. I have seen into your mind. I know everything about you.

"You don't know anything about me. I love Sasuke and he loves me. You can't read real emotions, Sasori; you're just a puppet yourself. You can't express real love."

-Liar!

"You don't know how to really love a woman. You can't force yourself onto her like you do."

-You think I'm some lifeless puppet, who doesn't know how to love? I'll show you!"

I screamed out and thrashed against my restraints.

"See, you're out of control. You need to be restrained. In fact I don't think you should be let near any women ever again. I mean goodness knows how you've treated them in the past."

-I treat all my puppets with dignity and respect.

Sakura paused for a moment. A tear swelled up in her eye. I could see I had upset her.

"You call this respect and dignity? You've tried to take over my mind. If it weren't for the real love in my heart, I'd already be a mindless puppet."

-Can you honestly say you have it better in your other life with Sasuke than you do down here?

"I don't think I need to answer that. Sasuke's not perfect, but at least he treats me like a human being. We've had our ups and downs just like any couple, but he's always there for me when I need him the most."

-He's not here for you now. Where is he now? Why has he abandoned you?

"Shut up! Shut up!" she cried. "He will come and he is much stronger than you. He will destroy you. He will be out looking for me, looking for every sick freak in the area who might have abducted me, and eventually he'll find you."

-Nobody is stronger than me and nobody loves you more than I do. That is for certain.

"Be quiet now, I'll show you the real way to love a woman."

My heart skipped a beat. I inched over, a little nervous.

Sakura moved over towards me and then climbed on top of me. She pulled a nail from the nearby table and held it above my head.

"Now, now, we can't have pleasure without a little bit of pain can we? Call this a little bit of revenge if you like."

She pricked my neck with the nail and a small trickle of blood ran down. She kissed my lips, her sweet cherry lips against mine, our tongues interlaced. She moved her hand over my neck and rubbed the blood up and down my cheek.

In one way, it felt almost sensual, but I was still scared. I knew that she merely toying with me and I didn't like being embarrassed. She licked me, her smooth, warm, moist tongue wiping over my face. If only this were real? But I had to keep telling myself it wasn't. Sakura wasn't herself. Without me to guide her, she didn't know what she was doing.

Sakura pricked me again with the nail, just a small prick, this time on the other side of my neck. I tried to speak, but she shushed me and silenced me with another kiss.

"Here's something to remember me by."

Sakura then raked her nails across my cheek leaving a red mark. The pain was sharp and intense. She then kissed me in that same spot.

"Goodbye, Sasori, I'll always remember you like this."

Sakura then laughed and smirked. This bitch was just going to leave me tied up like this to die. I couldn't believe it. She waved to me and then headed straight for the door. Dammit! I was about to lose my favourite doll and there was nothing I could do about it.

Sakura was about to leave when a tall blonde haired man suddenly came through the door. It was Deidara. Sakura looked shocked. She tried to push past him but Deidara wrapped his arms around her and easily overpowered her. He then looked over to me. He looked confused for a moment. He saw me lying flat on my back on the bed, tied up. Deidara grinned.

"Wow, Sasori," he said. "You don't waste any time, do you? And you certainly have strange taste in women. Look at this feisty little minx."

"Let me go!"

-You couldn't have picked a better time to come back really, Deidara. Don't let her escape.

"As you wish.

Sakura tried to hit him, but Deidara simply blocked her weak efforts and touched a pressure point on her neck. Sakura groaned and collapsed in his arms. Deidara scooped up the lifeless girl and carried her over to me.

"Where should I put her?"

-Just on the floor will do for now. Untie me, then she can go on the bed.

"What happened here?"

-It's a long story, now just hurry up.

Deidara placed Sakura on the floor and untied my ropes. We hugged. I had never been so happy to see him. I never thought he carried his weight around this place or with the Akatsuki in general. But I guess, I was wrong.

I lifted Sakura onto the bed. She was mine once again. I knew she was meant to be with me, all I needed was a little bit of patience.

All I needed to do now was to get her out of those horrible clothes and into her lovely pink dress.


	8. With Sasori 8

Once I put the pink dress back on Sakura, I went and sat down in the kitchen and had a drink with Deidara. He sipped his sake slowly and delicately. He seemed to have something on his mind, after each sip, he swirled his drink around and stared into the glass; he barely looked at me at all.

-So how was your trip, Deidara?

"It wasn't that great. I flew over by the mountains, but couldn't find any fun. I ended up just killing time by making some clay figurines and then letting them explode at a nearby village."

-That was your idea of killing time?

"No, I was looking for one of the young ninjas, who perhaps could have given me a good fight."

I laughed. –Oh Deidara, I've already captured one of them.

"Oh yes I saw. You really had control over her. She would have escaped if I hadn't come back. I told you your stupid dolls were useless. You should be more like me. I make real art. I could make you a lovely Sakura doll."

-But it'd also kill me.

"Death is art too and all art is beauty."

-No, I wanted a lovely living doll. Sakura is a beautiful specimen.

"Well have your fun. But I'm not sure this place is big enough for three of us. It was pretty crowded as it was."

I took another sip of my sake, swallowing hard. It really hit the spot, I felt warmth wash over me and sink deep inside. Deidara didn't actually live with me, but he stayed over so often that it felt like it. I didn't know how it would be with three people around the place. Sakura always had to have top priority. She was special.

-I think I'm in love with her.

Deidara spat out his drink.

"In love? Sasori, you can't be. I mean, I know you like your kinky games, but you don't love anyone.

-Well, I think she's the one.

"And these bandages on your head. Are these accidental?"

I put my hand on my bandaged head. The blood was still visible and seeping through.

-Yes, of course. I think she slipped whilst holding the chisel. It was just unfortunate. It's all settled now though.

"Slipped? Look, don't be ashamed that that little girl in there beat you up and tied you to the bed. Actually for a moment, I thought you were her puppet."

-Listen, why do you think she never tried to escape whilst I was unconscious? She stayed because she needs me; she loves me. She put these bandages on me. Our love is pure and unbreakable.

"Believe what you like, Sasori. I just think you would be better off, you know, with someone not so free thinking."

-Her mind is not so powerful. She kept talking about love helped her block my chakra, but that must be the love she has for me.

"When's the wedding, then?"

-Well, I don't really believe in marriage. But don't rule anything out. If that's what she wishes, then that's the way it will be.

"You're still a fool, Sasori."

Deidara got up from his chair and went back into the bedroom and looked at Sakura, still unconscious on the bed. Her pink dress was a little crumpled now whilst her other clothes were strewn across the bathroom. Deidara walked over to Sakura and touched her face.

"She's pretty."

Deidara looked at her pink dress. He could see that the stitching was coming out of the white lining and the pink colour had faded slightly.

"I think she needs a new dress though."

-Her dress is perfect. I have a black one too, but this one is better. This one makes her look like a perfect doll.

Deidara looked back at Sakura's face. He brushed her pink hair out of her eyes. She started to stir.

"Looks like she's coming round."

Sakura opened her eyes and stared back at Deidara. She immediately jumped back and clambered to the edge of the bed to try and get away from him. But she was cornered against the wall. Deidara towered over her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Deidara; I'm an associate of Sasori. It seems you already know him quite well. And who might you be, young lady?"

"My name is Sakura."

"Sakura, such a pretty name. I have to say despite everything, Sasori certainly has good taste. You are very pretty indeed."

"What do you want with me?"

I looked on from the distance of the kitchen. Even from there I could see the fear in her eyes. She seemed even more scared of Deidara than she did of me. I finished washing the glasses and hoped Deidara didn't do anything too rash.

Deidara moved closer to Sakura and grabbed her wrist. She screamed out. Deidara then held out his palm in front of her. A mouth appeared, its tongue extending, twisting and turning. Sakura screamed louder tried to pull away from him but he simply pulled her even closer, their bodies now connecting.

"Yes, Sakura, you are very pretty. I think you'd make a lovely clay model."

Sakura's eyes widened.

Deidara brought is palm down on Sakura's head. The tongue licked Sakura's cheek. Tears streamed down her face, she knew that she couldn't reason with this guy. I saw what was happening and quickly raced into the room and yanked Deidara's hand away from Sakura.

-What do you think you're doing, Deidara?

"Just having a little fun. I haven't had any fun in a long time, it's not fair that you should have it all."

-You were planning to blow up my sweet little Sakura, weren't you? She mustn't be harmed at all. She must be kept in perfect condition.

I looked over to Sakura who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Never mind." Deidara said. "I'm going out for a while then. I think I might suffocate in here. Have fun with your dolly. I'll be back later tonight."

Deidara walked out leaving me alone with Sakura. I respected her true identity now. She didn't need my doll name, she was a perfect doll just the way she was. More importantly, she respected me.

I sat down on the bed next to Sakura and put an arm round her. She didn't struggle against me but she continued crying.

-It's ok, Sakura, he's gone now.

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

-What do you mean? I've given you everything here you could possibly want: food, shelter, clean water.

"You haven't given me anything that I want!"

-Then tell me. I will do anything for you, Sakura. I want you to be happy, that's all I want. Tell me what you want and I will get it for you.

"I want love."

-But I give you love. I love you more than any man could possibly love you. No other man would cherish you the way I do. I will hold you and protect you forever.

"You've got it all wrong, Sasori. You can't love using control or force. It has to be natural. You've got a lot to learn."

-I have not harmed you at all. I just wanted you to realise how much you needed me. I mean what would you have done if I hadn't fed you everyday. From where would you have got the food?

"I didn't need you at all. I am in love but not with you. You see, Sasuke is more of a man than you'll ever be."

Something inside of me snapped, hearing those words brought rage.

I slapped Sakura across the face.

-Silence! Do as I say. You love me.

"No, I don't!"

I raised my hand to strike her again and she recoiled. But at the last second I held back and decided not to hit her. I couldn't bring myself to, I could see how much pain it brought her. I didn't like to see her cry. Sakura had the best smile. I loved to see her smile.

I put my arm around her once more, once again, she didn't resist.

-I'm sorry. I'm not a violent person. I can show you tenderness and love.

"Just last week I can remember being so happy. Sasuke and I were picking wild berries. We had such a fun time, tasting and throwing them at each other. We went back to our house. Sasuke proposed to me. He said that I was the most beautiful woman in the whole world and that it would be an honour for him for me to be his wife. I looked into his blue eyes and my heart melted. I said yes. He wrapped his arms around me, lifted me off the ground in his strong, muscular arms and then spun me round and round in the air until we both got dizzy and fell over. I felt so beautiful that day, so perfect. I was so in love. I knew who I was and who I wanted to be. Now, just one week later, I don't see that person anymore. I look in the mirror and I can't see Sakura anymore. I don't have that warm, fuzzy feeling inside that I only got when Sasuke kissed me. It's only been a week but he seems like a distant memory now. Now, I'm all alone. I guess I have no choice but to stay here for the rest of my life, it must be fate. I promise I won't try to escape again, but you have to make promises too and you can't break them.

-Just name them.

"You can't hurt me in any way. You have to let me see the outside world at least twice a week. I haven't had any fresh air stuck in this dank pit.

-It's not a dank pit. This is my home.

"And you can never try to take over my mind again."

I paused. Could I really allow her to make such demands over me? What choice did I have? I had to prove to her that I could love her like a real man, so I had to respect her wishes.

-Very well. I will do everything I can to make you happy. But you will not be allowed outside without either Deidara or myself with you.

"Deidara? Oh yes, your sick friend. What is it with you people?"

-I have to apologise for him. His definition of art isn't really the true definition. You see, great art should be preserved for all time. He likes to destroy his art.

"So he was planning to kill me?"

-Yes, but I would never let him hurt you. I hate him sometimes; he's nothing but a cold-hearted killer.

"And he's your friend?"

-Yes, we've done a lot together. We get on each other's nerves occasionally but he's always there for me when I need him most.

"Ok, I want to go outside now."

-Now?

"Yes. Come on, you promised me fresh air and I need it now."

-Ok, as you wish.

I took Sakura's hand and guided her outside.

It was nighttime. There wasn't much to see and we were miles from anything. I wondered what she wanted to go out for. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and a smile came across her face. I could see she was happy and that made me happy as well. We looked up at the stars above, all twinkling, shining radiant beauty. They all seemed to form shapes and patterns. Perhaps they were art as well.

Out of the darkness, I could see Deidara's tall figure approach us.

"Sasori," he said. "You've let the girl get out again."

-No, Deidara, I let her come out here. She needed the fresh air.

"Hey, pretty girlie, did you miss me?"

Deidara grabbed the Sakura's dress trying to pull her towards him, but it ripped. Sakura slapped him in the face and then covered up behind me. I could see Deidara was about to strike her back.

-Don't you dare, Deidara!

"She slapped me! You can't let her get away with that. What happened to your ruthless spirit?"

-Well, you deserved to be slapped. You can't treat a lady like that.

"Fine. I'm going back to my place. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

Deidara walked back into the darkness.

I turned around and could see Sakura shaking. She must have been cold and frightened. I took off my robe and placed it round her shoulders. It was really big on her, but at least it would keep her warm.

-Come on; let's go back inside.

She agreed and she came back with me. She didn't say a word even when I held her close. I guess she had finally come round to my way of thinking. I was only doing what was best for her.

It's what I was doing all along.


	9. With Sasori 9

Sakura and I sat down for dinner.

I went to the effort and making a perfect roast dinner. It seemed like a special occasion. We sipped wine out of tall glasses and gorged ourselves on side dishes and entrees.

I didn't eat turkey very often and took its time to cook but my Sakura was worth it. I was dressed in my finest tuxedo, bowtie and all and I had made Sakura a gorgeous white ballroom gown.

-I'm glad we could have this time together alone, Sakura.

"Me too."

She raised her glass to me.

"You're a good man, Sasori, I mean that."

-Thank you.

"I know the situation isn't ideal for either of us but I see that there is a heart buried deep beneath your exterior. At first I just thought you were a cruel, evil man, but lots of things have happened and I can see the good intentions you had. I'm thankful in a strange way, it could have been a lot worse."

-Yes, if you had co-operated from the beginning, you could have had all these luxuries and never had any pain at all. It is strange for me too. I have been a puppeteer all my life but never have I loved any of my dolls. I play with them until they get old and then I throw them away and get something new.

"Was that what you were going to do with me?"

-No, I fell in love with you. I want to keep you forever. You will never get old as long as you stay with me. You'll remain young and beautiful forever.

Sakura was silent.

I looked over and saw that her glass was empty. I got up from the table and poured her some more wine. She sipped so slowly and delicately. Her mannerisms were very lady-like. I could see a change in her too. When I first encountered her and brought her, I could have never imagined her as an elegant lady, she was too bad tempered.

-Sakura, you look beautiful tonight.

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself, Sasori. You shouldn't cover yourself up with robes all the time. You've got really broad shoulders and a big sturdy chest."

-You're embarrassing me now, Sakura.

"Don't be embarrassed. You need to open up more. You're so artistic and creative, you need to show the world your art, not hide it down here."

-What are you trying to say?

"Oh nothing, never mind."

-Come on, eat up or all this food will go cold.

There was a strange silence between us.

After the meal I washed up whilst she sat in the bedroom looking at some of my wooden dolls. I had dressed them all up, the same way I had dressed Sakura. Cute, short dresses made of nylon and silk with flowery patterns. I had an odd affection for flowers; it may have been why I loved Sakura so much.

But the whole time she looked at them, she looked as if there was something she needed to say, something on the tip of her tongue, something that she wouldn't say. Sakura picked another one up. The wooden doll had bright pink hair just like she had and was wearing the same kind of pink dress that I had made for Sakura.

"This doll," she said. "It looks just like me."

-Yes. I remember when I first saw you in that crowded street when we bumped into each other. That was almost a year ago, I thought I would never see you again, but I couldn't get you off my mind. I made this doll of you to remind me of your beauty.

"It's very nice. But you know, this is a bit weird. I mean why did you stay down here crafting this in the darkness when you could have been up in the real world meeting girls just as pretty as me."

-No one is as pretty as you, my darling.

"I'm flattered, Sasori. And I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but I believe you have a good heart, I really do. I think you're a shy, sensitive young man who is afraid. You're afraid of reality, you're afraid of people."

-Nonsense. This is reality. I'm not afraid of anything, certainly not of people.

"Then why do you make them into puppets? Why are puppets your friends? We could have been friends or maybe even lovers in so many different situations and scenarios. Why did you choose this one?"

-Because you are meant to be mine.

I put my hand on her cheek, but Sakura brushed it off.

"You see, you really do have love in your heart, I just feel it is misguided. It's that guy, Deidara. I think he is responsible for a lot of this."

-Rubbish! Deidara is my closest comrade. We have been to hell and back together and there's no one I trust more.

"I can see the way he acts, he's very manipulative. If anything, he's the puppeteer and you're his puppet."

"Shut up! Stop talking like this!"

I had had enough. I slapped Sakura hard across the face. She put her hand over it as tears swelled up in her eyes. I grasped her by the shoulders and shook her.

-Listen, I have had to put up with a lot of disobedience from you, but I won't allow you to besmirch the name of my best friend. He is a great and powerful man. He has his faults, as we all do, but I have learnt to live with them.

"Then why do need me at all?"

She choked out, with tears still streaming down.

-I simply cannot live without you. You are more than a comrade. You are my puppet.

"And you value his opinion more than mine?"

-In many ways, yes. Puppets don't have real opinions or real minds. They are simply my play things.

"For the last time, I am not yours."

I thought she was going to hit me, but she obviously knew it would have been a bad idea. She simply turned around, threw the wooden doll down and went back to the bedroom.

I couldn't understand Sakura sometimes and there seemed to be no way to get through to her. I could hear her crying from the other room. Had I really upset her this much? But I just couldn't compare her to Deidara. Whatever else my loyalty was always with the Akatsuki.

Sakura was upset for an entire week following. She hardly said a word and I really did have to force food down her throat at some points just to stop her from starving to death. Sakura didn't try to escape though and she new any resistance would now be met with the harshest of force.

I decided to go and see Deidara during that week. I tied Sakura up. It was the first time I had done so in quite a while but if I were leaving for a long period, she would almost certainly escape.

Deidara and I met in the nearby forest late one night. Deidara was dressed in his fine black robes as always but I had changed into some more casual clothes, a vest and slacks. He always had a sly smile on his face as if he had some sort of cunning plan. He was pure evil and I loved him for it.

"How are we, Sasori? Our last few meetings didn't exactly go well."

-Yeah, I'm sorry.

"You've seemed tense lately. It's that Sakura, isn't it?"

-No, no, it's not that.

"Look, Sasori, she's not right for you, you've gotta see that. You deserve someone so much better."

-There is no one better than Sakura though.

"The girl is a witch. She's got you wrapped around her twisted little finger and if you don't break free, you're going to die."

-Look, Deidara, don't make me angry, that's not why I'm here. I'm just going to say that I love her and there's not anything else that can change my mind.

"Doesn't my opinion mean anything to you, Sasori? I mean whose opinion do you value more, you're long standing comrade or a stupid little puppet girl?"

-I just wanted to catch up on old times. I didn't want an argument.

"She's changed you and manipulated you. You've given her a chance and now she's going to suck the life out of you. Haven't you learnt anything, you foolish boy? You lost control of her; I could see that the first time I saw her. She's useless now, you may as well get rid of her like all the others."

-You mean kill her? No, I couldn't do that, not my sweet Sakura.

"It's the only way, Sasori, it's the only way to restore your life to the way it used to be. It's the only way we can get the power back to become the strongest group in the whole world."

I looked in Deidara's eyes. I thought he was joking at first, but he wasn't, he was dead serious. He extended his hand out to me, opened it and passed me his kunai.

"Take this and slit her throat."

I looked down at the sharp, metal kunai and swallowed hard. Deidara put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look, a reassuring look, a look that told me things were going to be ok.

-Deidara, thanks. Thanks for being there for me. But I can't kill her. She's much prettier when her eyes are wide open and she's full of life and energy.

"Say what you will, but I know you'll do the right thing."

Deidara didn't say another word. He turned his back and left.

I was stunned silent as I still held the kunai, quivering in my hand. I put it in my pocket and walked out of the forest with the moon up ahead and the owls hooting and the cicadas chirping in the background. But all of that was drowned out by the sound of my voice over and over in my mind. Could I really do what Deidara told me to do?

I took the kunai out of my pocket and held it up. It was so sharp; it could cut through flesh no problem. One stab, it could go all the way through, two stabs it could cut through bone. Sakura wouldn't stand a chance; she'd be dead in seconds.

I wish Deidara had stayed around so we could have talked it through a bit more, but that was the way he was, direct and blunt. It was one of the reasons why I respected him so much.

Deidara's last words kept ringing in my head. Was I doing the right thing? What was the right thing? But I took all that out of mind as I approached my little bunker and I climbed down the ladder.

I then took a deep breath and readied the kunai.


	10. With Sasori 10

I opened the door holding the kunai in my right hand.

The door creaked as I peeked inside and saw my lovely Sakura still sitting on the bed, her wrists bound to the bedpost. She sat staring at me, those little bright eyes shining bright, I could just get lost in them.

I held the kunai out in front of me but she didn't flinch, not even one inch. I took a deep breath and moved closer towards her. I was surprised she wasn't more scared, if scared at all. How could she not be afraid of me?

I knelt down in front of her and smoothed the blade under her chin.

-Are you ready, Sakura?

"What are you doing Sasori? You won't hurt me, you promised and I know, if nothing else, you're a man of your word."

-A friend of mine just gave some advice that's all. After all, dolls are just dolls and after you're tired of playing with them you just discard them for a newer and better one.

"It's that Deidara guy, isn't it? I told you he's not really your friend, he's just using you."

-Please, don't make this harder than this needs to be. I still love you and always will but I guess I have to put priorities first and my allegiance is with the Akatsuki.

I moved the blade across her pink hair and cut a lock off. I held it in my hand; it almost brought a tear to my eye.

"You are so precious, Sakura. I've been a lonely man all these years but now I've finally found you, I feel so complete. You are the reason my life means something. For that, I give you my thanks."

I moved the blade down and held in front of her, my hand nervously twitching, sweating pouring from my forehead. I couldn't do it - I just couldn't do it, I couldn't kill my baby, Sakura.

I cut the ropes around her wrists and pulled her to her feet.

"I know you made the right choice." Sakura said, kissing me on the cheek.

It was the first sign of affection she had truly shown me and I knew that it meant a lot. I pulled her closer into my embrace. I held her chin to see the look on her face. There was no anger there anymore, nothing like what was before, no hate nor spite, no pain nor fight.

So I held her right there, our lips trembling moving closer and closer together.

"It's ok, Sasori, I won't fight you this time."

Could this be real?

-But I enjoy your fight. A bit of struggle would make this so much more erotic.

I could feel Sakura try to push against me. This was more like it: a bit of excitement in my playmate. I thrust her against the wall, grabbed her, and then lifted her up, caressing my hand all down her thigh. I began kissing her neck, smothering her with love bites and smoothing my tongue over her soft skin. I held her up with just one arm whilst I used the other to fondle her breasts. Sakura moaned and whimpered. I could feel some of my power come back, my control and aggression. This is what I craved.

Sakura struggled against me. It felt so good overpowering her. Her little squirming body held down by my muscular, powerful body. She tried to hit me but I caught her wrists and pinned them to the wall.

-What are you going to do now, little dolly?

Sakura writhed under my grip but it was completely useless. I had complete control over her. I knew deep down, she wanted it this way too. Sakura, like all girls, was weak and easy to manipulate. That was the appeal to me. Lifting her lightweight body again, it really was like playing with a toy.

I swung her around so I know had Sakura cradled in my arms as if she were my bride. She kicked her legs and beat on my chest. I ignored her protests and her moans and jolted her body up so our eye lines were level.

-Oh Sakura, you've made me very happy.

"Please…. Sasori…" is all Sakura could whimper out before I silenced her with a kiss, our lips locked.

I closed my eyes and sunk into the deep passionate kiss. Sakura stopped struggling. I had done it. I was in heaven and if I knew Sakura right, I believed she was as well.

Time seemed to stop.

Our love was limitless.

Passion boundless.

Our tongue intertwined and her sugary sweet lips melted over mine.

Then our one moment of happiness, our one moment of bliss, was ruined by a complete can of piss.

A cough.

An interruption.

I turned my head to see Deidara standing at the doorway.

Deidara usually chose good times to show up. This wasn't one of them.

"Well this is a turn up for the books, isn't it?" he said. "Sakura really looks dead to me."

-What the hell are you doing here, Deidara?

"Well I just wanted to come and make sure that you did the right thing. Clearly I can see that you can't be trusted."

-I am doing the right thing.

"Yes, holding the traitorous, manipulative bitch in your arms, lovingly. How very romantic. I've told you before this girl is not right for you."

I put Sakura down on her feet and told her to step aside for a moment. She promptly hid behind me. Deidara struck fear into her heart. The kind of fear I always wanted out of her, I was a little jealous.

Deidara moved over to the table and picked up the kunai that he gave me.

"You have two options, Sasori. Either you kill her or I kill her."

-No way. I've made my decision.

"Then you leave me no other choice."

Deidara threw the kunai at me, but I managed to duck out of the way. Behind me, I saw it stuck in the wall. That could have been my head; it only missed by a fraction of an itch, skimming my hair.

-It's personal now, Deidara.

I took off my vest revealing my bare chest; still with the scar that Sakura cut me with. It was a scar of love though; I took it as a token of her affection. When she was angry with me, I knew that she was just suppressing her love.

"Sasori, don't do this," Sakura pleaded. "Deidara's a madman. He might kill you."

-Stay out of this, Sakura. This is our fight.

"Don't you dare fight over me, you arrogant jerks! This is my fight too now."

-Don't worry Sakura, if it is a fight for your love, then I cannot lose as I love you more than anything.

Sakura tried to stop me approaching Deidara but I pushed her back down onto the bed.

-Let's rock.

"Let's do this, Master Sasori."

Deidara held out his hand. That disgusting hand with the face, it was so creepy. Clay shot out and formed a ball. He threw it at me like a baseball and I had to dodge and roll as it exploded upon hitting the wall. I could hear Sakura scream in the background. I looked over but luckily she wasn't hurt.

I took the opportunity to charge at Deidara and I rammed him into the wall, which cracked on impact. I punched him twice in the jaw, enough to know him down and then stood off again. Deidara didn't stay down for long. He was a strong and capable fighter.

I smirked at him. He smirked back.

I then raised my arms in the air and then all my wooden dolls began to float upwards.

-Eat this!

I commanded the wooden dolls to attack Deidara but he swotted them away one by one. I then charged at Deidara again but he managed to grab me and flip me over sending me crashing into the table. I hit my head hard, but I wasn't too phased. It was nothing, a trickle of blood, not enough to stop me.

Suddenly the blinding flash and then smoke filled the room. Deidara must have let off a smoke bomb. The room cleared just a few seconds later but Deidara was nowhere to be seen.

I looked over to the bed. Sakura was still sitting there, coughing a little, but still unharmed.

-Sakura, are you okay?

I could then hear Deidara's voice.

"Oh yes, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Sakura now, would you?"

Where was he?

I turned my attention back to Sakura.

"Don't worry, baby, we'll get through this."

I bent down to kiss Sakura on the cheek.

Then without warning Sakura suddenly exploded in a ball of fire sending me flying backwards, hurt and disorientated.

What the hell just happened?

Sakura?

My Sakura?

No.

I looked over to see the bed burning, the flames reaching outwards, setting fire to the wooden table and the wooden dolls.

I then heard Deidara laugh.

"Such a gullible fool you are, Master Sasori. Master Sasori? Ha! How foolish I was to but my faith in a child who played with dolls."

I looked up and saw Deidara hovering above on a platform made of clay. He was holding Sakura in his arms. She was unconscious, helpless against his evil. I couldn't allow Deidara to have his way with her.

"Now let's see if this girl is as good as you say she is, Sasori."

I tried to get up but I was seriously injured. My arms were deeply cut, blood pouring from my body. My right eye was all swollen up, I could barely see, but I wasn't going to let that stop me, I couldn't let that stop me. My knees buckled and I collapsed back down again.

I watched Deidara float down to the ground and then carry Sakura gently and tenderly, placing her on the floor. Deidara then extinguished the flames surrounding the bed and table.

He began slowly removing her little pink dress. I continued to watch on as he touched her breasts and kissed her. I couldn't watch anymore. I had to stop him. I clawed my way to my feet, using the half burnt table to support my self and then stumbled over to Deidara. Watching him take advantage of Sakura just filled me with a rage I had never experienced before.

I then kicked him so hard in the face, which knocked him away from Sakura. I ignored the pain. Sakura's love meant too much to me, I couldn't let that go, not that easily. I grabbled with Deidara again, head butting him and throwing him in the bathroom.

There, I held him down and sprayed the shower full blast into his mouth. He choked but I released him before he suffocated to death.

-Sakura is mine, Deidara. Mine alone.

I must have underestimated Deidara though as he was still willing to fight. He caught me with a left hook; felt it knocked one of my teeth out.

Deidara brought out another kunai and threatened me with it.

"You'll have Sakura, alright, you can both die together."

Deidara was about to stab me when another kunai came flying in and hit Deidara in the shoulder. He recoiled and dropped his weapon to the floor. I looked behind me and saw Sakura standing there, her lovely little pink dress, half ripped. She had come to save me. I knew our love was true.

Deidara pulled the kunai out of his shoulder and the blood started gushing out. I quickly rushed over and picked up the kunai before he had the chance and pointed it at his throat.

-Looks like I win, Deidara.

"Very good, Master Sasori."

-Now I think I'll take some compassion on you since we were old teammates. Just get out and I never want to see you back here again.

Deidara got up slowly and limped out of my home. He made a passing glance at Sakura as he left, he smiled but he knew he was beaten.

-Sakura, you sure picked the right time to wake up and join the party.

The fight was over but now my adrenaline had worn off. I felt the pain in my arms, my eye, cuts and bruises all over my body. Blood streaming down my face.

I blacked out.

xxx

I woke up to see Sakura standing over me.

I was still lying on the bathroom floor.

I sat up.

She wiped a cloth over my wounds.

"There," she said. "Looks like you're better now. It'll take a while for those wounds to heal but they will. I think you're gonna be just fine."

-Thank you so much, Sakura. Thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most. If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know. I just want you to be happy.

"Thank you, Sasori. You were there for me too. I know you mean well but I'm from a different world. Where I come from people don't treat each other like you do, especially their loved ones. You can't expect me to just accept your ways although now I understand them, a little."

-That is what everyone says, that is why no one has ever truly loved me. That is why I thought you were different; I thought you really did care about me. I care about you so much.

"You can change, Sasori, I know you can."

She continued to wipe my cuts with antiseptic. Stung like hell, a pain you just can't get used to but Sakura was so gentle with it, trying not to cause any discomfort. She was so precious.

-Change is for the weak. It takes a truly strong person to stick to their ways, to not be manipulated like a puppet.

"Change isn't for the weak. It is for the strong, it is for the fearless. I love you but please let me go, Sasori."

-Let you go? I can't do that. You're still my puppet.

"Please, Sasori, I don't belong here. I have a life outside and a relationship with Sasuke who I care deeply for. Please don't destroy me love."

-You could have escaped whilst I was unconscious.

"Your wounds were too bad. I couldn't leave you like that. Sorry I couldn't find you a comfortable place to lie but you're pretty heavy to drag around."

-So, you really do care about me?

"I do, Sasori and if you care about me, you'll let me go."

-But what will I do without you here? You're all I've got.

"You'll find someone else, someone else to share your life with. You will be happy because you're a good person and the good guys always get a happy ending."

-But the good guys always get the girl too.

"I'm not you're girl though. My heart is with Sasuke."

-This Sasuke. Does he love you the way I love you?"

"Yes he does, more so."

-Impossible! I would love to meet this Sasuke some day.

"I'm sure you'll meet some day. But you're not going to meet anyone stuck in this dark pit all alone playing with your dolls. I hope you understand my decision."

Tears swelled up in my eyes. –I do. And a promise is a promise and I'm a man of my word.

"Thank you."

-But promise that you'll never forget me, Sakura, always keep me in your heart and I hope Sasuke's love can equal mine.

"Thank you, Sasori. I promise, I'll never forget you. I'll make sure no one gets revenge on you. You'll be safe."

Sakura leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I touched face and then ran my fingers down her soft pink hair one last time.

"Goodbye, Sasori."

He voice echoed around my small dark pit of a home as I watched her walk of the darkness back into the light of day.

I didn't stop her though, why didn't I stop her? Why didn't I grab her and thrust her down and make love to her? Had I lost my edge?

I could have stopped her leaving.

I didn't do anything though.

I just cried.

xxx

I cried for hours.

I got up and punched a hole in the wall.

Damn it! Why didn't I stop her?

I ripped the handle clean off the bathroom door and kicked it until it was smashed, broken in a heap on the floor.

I was so angry with myself.

I tore the shower curtain down and stuck my head in the bath. I turned the shower on full blast, dousing my head in it, soaking myself all over.

I stayed there for an hour and let the water warmly wash across my skin. I stayed there giving back all my tears so I could cry them again.

After an hour I turned the shower off when I heard a noise coming from outside.

Had Sakura come back to me?

I walked into the other room and saw Deidara standing there. He was the last person I wanted to see.

-What are you doing here, Deidara? Didn't I tell you not to come here again?

"I just came to apologise."

-It's a bit late for that, don't you think?

"I've heard that Sakura has left you from the other Akatsuki members I just wanted to see if you're okay."

-Yeah I'm okay. What do you care?

"We're still team mates, Sasori. We have our disagreements but I still have the utmost respect for you.

-Well, I think I'm going to have to go it alone from now on.

"Look I know you're upset, but life goes on."

-Like hell it does, my dream is over. Sakura was my life.

I picked up the chair and smashed it against the wall again and again until it was just a thin shard of wood in my hard.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

-I've heard promises before. I said, choking on my tears.

"Trust me, it's the least I can do. Just to let you know we're still on the same side after all. I'll give you something special."

Deidara then turned and left.

Thank god he was gone. That turncoat bastard, he was the main reason why Sakura left me. How could I ever forgive him? If it weren't for him, Sakura would still be in my arms, madly in love with me.

I continued throwing stuff around my home until I found something interesting. It was a book. It was one of my notepads, one of the ones where I drew all the blueprints for my dolls. But there weren't any drawings inside. Inside, was writing, a diary log? It was.

Sakura must have written this.

What could she have said about me?

I was a little nervous now.

I turned to the first page and started reading.


	11. Deidara's Lucky Day

A/N: Hi guys! I don't do a lot of author notes or anything but I just wanna say thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story so far, it means a lot to me!!!!! A bit of a change for this chapter which focuses mainly on Deidara and his attempts to regain Sasori's favour. I hope this chapter's ok, not sure it really fits in well with the rest but consider it a half-time interlude.

Deidara flew high above riding his clay bird. The weather had started out well that day, bright sunshine – perfect for flying, but now, a strong wind had developed and Deidara had to work hard to keep himself from falling off to his certain death. He clung tightly and kept his head down going at a fair speed to race across the plains before nightfall.

He looked around to see where he was. He saw that he was long past the plains and was now entering a mountainous region. Deidara ascended higher on his clay bird, trying hard to get a decent speed fighting back the strong current of the wind.

As he reached the top of the mountains, the air was calmer and he went up a little further to get a better view of the ground below. He was well hidden amongst the rocky mountains and that was just the way Deidara liked it. A plan of attack entered his mind and he knew he had to be sneaky.

Deidara brushed back his long blonde hair and readied the scope in his left eye. He looked down far beyond the mountains and far beyond the plains. There, he saw Sand Village buried deep within the desert several miles away. The swirling dust and sand caused by the harsh winds made visibility quite poor, but he was able to locate it quite easily using his scope. Deidara always used it to hunt out his prey.

Deidara must have been crazy going into Sand Village on his own and for what? Deidara was a strong fighter but a stubborn fool. He'd be killed for sure. Deidara zoomed in and pinpointed the village. He saw the village was mostly deserted - most people were indoors. Just one solitary figure stood outside, drenched in sand, staring outwards into oblivion.

Deidara zoomed in closer so he could get a closer look at the figure. He saw red hair and a large bag on his back. He definitely recognized him. It was Gaara – Gaara of the Sand. Deidara readied himself to go down. Deidara had planned to make it up to me but I really had no idea what he had in mind. To be honest, I didn't really put much thought into it. Whatever he did was his business and I didn't have time to care about him anymore.

He swooped down the mountains on his clay bird and headed straight for Sand Village. He attracted Gaara's attention immediately. He sensed danger and knew he had to protect the village. Gaara saw a shadowy figure float down to the ground. He couldn't quite make him out yet until he moved nearer.

As soon as he saw it was Deidara, Gaara got ready to attack.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have to regain faith with the Akatsuki. Please understand, it's nothing personal."

"You're not welcome here, Deidara."

"I don't need your welcome. I promised Master Sasori that I would make everything all right. I have to show him some of my work, some of my best work."

Deidara then formed a ball of clay in his hand and threw it at Gaara. However Gaara was able to block it using a sand barrier and as it exploded it merely was caught in the whirlwind of sand and was directed back at Deidara.

Deidara shielded his face as the blast took him by surprise.

"You'll pay for that!"

His face turned full-flush red as he charged at Gaara and grabbled with him. Deidara was a fair bit stronger physically and was on top until he was suddenly hit by another gush of sand. He flew backwards then looked at what had hit him.

There, jumping down from high above was a blonde girl holding a giant fan. Her skin was light and fair and she moved with such elegance in the air whilst her attire of a short blue dress and fish net stockings was certainly unconventional for a fighter.

"Gaara, are you all right?" asked the girl.

"I'm fine, Temari. Picked a good time to join the fight."

"Well I heard a ruckus. I couldn't let my baby brother fight alone, could I?"

Deidara laughed. "Hey Gaara, need a girl to help fight your battles for you? You're pathetic. But two against one, this is the way I like it. I like my back against the wall. Remember, the cornered fox is more dangerous than the jackal."

Deidara then let off a bomb that rocked both Gaara and Temari back.

"We can't let this guy win!" Gaara shouted. "We have to defend the village."

Deidara jumped back on his clay bird and began circling higher and higher. However Temari and Gaara weren't about to let him get away. Gaara gave Temari a boost and threw her upwards as she used her fan to get higher to reach Deidara. A timely backhand from Deidara quickly sent Temari hurtling towards the ground though. Gaara couldn't get to her fast enough to catch her and she hit the ground hard.

Gaara went to see if she was all right and that's when Deidara struck. He dragged him up to his clay bird and dazed him with a right hook to the side of the jaw. The bird flew round as the two continued to fight.

Deidara was about to throw Gaara off the bird onto the ground below, but Gaara caught him with a blast of sand right to the face. Deidara reeled and Gaara pushed him off the clay bird and he landed hard on the ground below.

He was pretty beaten up, not quite unconscious, as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. Gaara steadied the clay bird and brought it down and immediately went over to Deidara.

"This is what you get for trying to invade Sand Village."

Gaara sent a swift kick to Deidara's ribs and then ripped the top half of his robes. It revealed a skinny, but well toned body. Gaara was surprised.

"Hey, you are a man after all. I was sure you were female with all that girly blonde hair."

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

In the background, Temari staggered to her feet too.

"Get the hell out of here!" she shouted.

She then threw her fan like a Frisbee but Deidara saw it coming and grabbed Gaara by his shirt and pulled him in front of him. The edge of the fan sliced across Gaara's neck. Blood spewed outwards as Gaara's body collapsed. Temari froze. Gaara lay motionless.

"Gaara!"

She ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"Gaara, speak to me, wake up, please."

Gaara didn't respond.

Temari put her hand on his neck and then looked back at it. Her hand was red with her brother's blood and tears began to swell in her eyes.

"You bastard, Deidara! Look what you've done!"

"I did nothing, young lady. You are the one who killed your own brother."

"He's not dead, no. He's still alive!"

Temari shook Gaara praying for some response but got none. She couldn't stop the blood seeping from her brother and returning to the sand. She held Gaara close for some time as Deidara stood in the distance watching on.

"Baby brother, you can't be gone."

"But he is, Temari. Just accept it."

Temari clutched Gaara harder and cried into him. She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes any more than she could stop the blood gushing out the side of his neck.

Temari wiped away the tears calmly stood and reached for her fan.

"I will kill you now, Deidara."

"No, no, I still have work to do for Master Sasori.

Temari charged at Deidara, screaming and cursing his name but Deidara was able to dodge out of the way of her attacks. She summoned a wind spell but he was back on his clay bird quickly circling high above her.

He dived down at her but Temari slashed the fan against him knocking him off the bird. Deidara got up quickly as Temari charged at him again. She swung the fan at him but he caught it as the two struggled for possession.

Deidara proved his superior strength and wrestled the fan out of Temari's grip. He then pushed her back and struck her with the butt end of the fan in the stomach. Temari doubled over then fell and Deidara caught her. She was knocked out cold.

Deidara looked at her and had a plan in his mind. It may or not been his original plan but seeing this pretty kunoichi unconscious gave him a great idea. He thought he could use the girl to help me. I didn't know how at the time. How could a sand girl help me? I didn't care about Sand Village at all.

Deidara somehow thought it would be a great idea to bring Gaara back with him too. He placed Temari gently on the ground for a moment and then slung Gaara's dead body onto the clay bird. He then went back over to Temari and scooped her up into his arms, cradle style.

Deidara carried Temari over to his clay bird and got on. He rose high up into the air leaving Sand Village behind with the dead Gaara slumped over the back of the bird and Temari still unconscious in his arms.

He had a plan – a plan that couldn't fail.

"Master Sasori would be so proud of me!" he said. "I've found a new puppet for him to play with."

As they ascended into the mountains, with the sun setting and Sand Village getting further and further away, there was nothing Temari could do to stop the fate worse than death that was about to be bestowed upon her.

"We're going to have some fun with you little girly. You have a powerful yet gentle spirit. Sasori is going to really like you. He likes them pretty too and you're just right."

Deidara flew off into the distance with Temari, helpless and captured in his arms.


	12. Sakura's Diary

_Tuesday,_

_What has happened to me?_

_This past week has just been the strangest week in my entire life._

_It was a day just like any other day. I kissed Sasuke goodbye and waved to him out the window as he strolled out of the forest to meet with Naruto. I was just about ready to go out myself. I had to meet with Tsunade about my medical exam coming up. That was always so stressful. Ino said she wanted to talk to me too, I don't know what about. That girl always seemed to get in the way at the most inconvenient times. She was a few ranks below me but we are still both dedicated medical ninjas._

_I showered and put my clothes on the same as usual, lacing my boots and fastening my gloves, I was ready to go. Then, I heard something outside. At first I just dismissed it as a fox or something but then I heard it again. Maybe Sasuke had come back for something, I definitely heard the front door creak._

_I turned around expecting to see Sasuke's sheepish, embarrassed smile. Perhaps he had forgotten his kunai or perhaps he just wanted to give me one last goodbye hug. He was so sweet like that._

_But when I turned around, it was some weird red haired freak. I had no idea who it was. He was wearing Akatsuki robes and that was all I knew. That was all I needed to know. I lashed out at him immediately. I knew this guy meant trouble and without Sasuke around to help me out I knew I had to take the initiative._

_I had him beat too until I landed hard on a broken branch. It cut my side pretty bad and everything after that point was filled with numbing pain and dizziness. I remember stumbling into him. He had my wrists in his hands. There was nothing I could do. The world kept spinning and spinning never stopping. I couldn't focus and all I could do was faint, falling gracefully in his awaiting arms. _

_It was too much to take in after that point. I remember a sickly feeling in my throat that I couldn't contain. Everything was hazy and I couldn't stay awake for long. He fed me sedatives till everything was numbed and dream-like._

_It felt like I was floating down an endless stream. The current taking me along, drifting, helpless, like a dream and then falling apart at the seam as the giant waves took me and crashed against the shore._

_Then I saw him, the man who had abducted me, he introduced himself as Sasori of the Akatsuki. He had red hair and brown eyes with a youthful looking face. However his youthful exterior belied his incredible strength. I remember being thrust up against him and the way he held me. He lifted me and tossed me around like a rag doll and often I felt like a doll, so passive and so helpless. There was nothing I could do when locked in his iron grip. _

_The small darkened trench where I'm held captive is a strange place. It really is tiny although I have only actually seen this one room. It just has a bed, a table and a chair, nothing else. On the table are many of the wooden dolls that he had made. They are very well crafted. It's such a shame that such a talented young man had to resort to such levels to gain acceptance. He can be sweet sometimes, especially when looking after his dolls - he loves them so much. He says he considers me as a doll. I don't know what he's talking about but that's the way he treats me. He loves combing my hair, dressing me and tucking me in at night. Sometimes I'm overwhelmed, why don't I fight back? Then, in a blink of an eye, he can turn aggressive and I'm so scared of him when he's angry. I think he could really hurt me if he wanted._

_I wish I wasn't here though. Why am I here? I want to be back home with Sasuke and for everything to be okay. I hope everything turns out okay._

_Friday,_

_I must escape from this place. I must trick Sasori somehow. I can't spend my life down here and being tended to like a doll. I'm not a doll; I'm a human being. He keeps calling me Angelica, it's really creeping me out. He's dressed me in this weird pink dress too. I'm sure he's using some kind of mind control technique on me._

_Although, I'm scared if my plan fails, he might kill me. He loves me, but I know he could snap at any time. _

_If I should die trying well at least I tried. That's what Sasuke always taught me. I have to do it, for him!_

_Saturday,_

_The plan worked better than expected._

_At last I have Sasori under my control._

_I tied him up on the bed. I want him to feel the humiliation that I felt. _

_It feels so peaceful here with Sasori asleep. You can hear the owls and the cicadas outside but nothing inside, it's so relaxing. I'm not going to get out yet though not until I show Sasori that I am real, I'm not a doll. He won't ever mess with me again._

_Sitting alone in the darkness gives me plenty of time to think anyway, I think about lots of things. I think about the way life used to be before all this happened. I think about Sasuke, mostly and about Sasori and why this poor boy is the way he is._

_Sasuke,_

_I miss you so much, darling. It's only been a few days, but it feels like a lifetime since I felt your tender touch and kissed your sweet lips. I remember when we met all those years ago training to become ninjas. Who would have thought that life would have taken us the way it did?_

_Our lives are always so nomadic as ninjas but I long to settle down and start a family with you. I know you'll probably never read this, almost seems pointless, but I have to let it out. It's been horrible stuck down here and the only thing that keeps me going is the thought of holding you one more time. _

_I can't leave just yet though I still have business to take care of with Sasori. But I know wherever you are, you're happy. You have people who will help you through the dark days. Naruto is always there looking out for you, Kakashi too. _

_I remember you acting so cold with people, but deep down I knew you sought companionship. I remember Ino used to talk to you all the time. You too got a little close sometimes and I got so jealous. Ino made me made, but I miss her so much now. How I would love her to insult my large forehead now. Even drooling over you, Sasuke, I would take anything over this._

_I would never know what you truly thought, Sasuke. You kept your emotions so well hidden. I hope our years together were the best years of your life. They certainly were mine. _

_I hope to see you soon, Sasuke and hope that you never have to read this. _

_Monday,_

_Failed._

_I failed. I'm simply Sasori's prisoner forever. I've surrendered my existence to him and I am his to do with as he pleases. _

_He tries hard to please me, but he doesn't seem to grasp that I don't want him. It would be please me to be tucked up warm in my own bed with Sasuke. _

_Nothing but negative thoughts enter my head. I know I'm going to die here. It brings my mind back to another close call with death. It was another time I was alone and felt alone._

_Ino and I were training for our medical exams. It was quite intense training which still involved a fair bit a fitness and combat. Tsunade didn't want us to specialise too much in case of a crisis and always taught us to be well-rounded people with a multitude of skills._

_Ino suggested that we race through a marsh type swampland being the competitive pig she is. I couldn't turn down a challenge, not from Ino anyway. We both jumped on tree branches to try and gain an advantage. However we both slipped and fell and everything went black._

_I woke up and I was covered in mud. I looked across and saw Ino lying on the ground, unconscious. I was stuck though; I couldn't get to her. My foot was stuck deep within the swamp, and the thick mud was too heavy for me to pull it out of. _

_Then I heard voices in the distance, it was Sasuke. Naruto was there too and Kakashi. They were holding torches to see through the darkness. They spotted Ino on the ground. I watched on as Sasuke bent down and tended to her. He picked her up and carried her back._

_I tried to call out to him but my voice was so weak and thin. _

_I passed out with the sound of voices getting further and further away. _

_I awoke in a warm comfy bed, much to my surprise and even more to my surprise was Naruto's smiling face leaning over me. He was so happy that I was alive and unharmed but all I could think about was why Sasuke hadn't searched longer for me. Why did he tend to Ino first? I guess it would have been hard to see me since it was dark and I was covered in mud and leaves._

_I should have been more grateful to Naruto now that I think about it. He was so nice to me, bringing me tea and making sure I was okay. I acted so cold though. I went outside and saw Ino and the smug expression on her face. She wasn't seriously injured either, just a small bandage on her head._

_Sasuke was there too. He continued to check if Ino was okay. I was so mad. I pushed Naruto out the way and confronted her. She simply brushed me off and turned around, still with that smug smile on her face._

_I asked Sasuke about what had happened. He said he didn't see me and he couldn't just let Ino die. He scolded me for being rude to Naruto but I knew there was more to it than that. _

_Ino always looked up to me in a way as I was a more experienced medic, but after that day it was like she got one over me. My suspicions were only heightened though when I found a pair of Ino's panties by Sasuke's bed._

_Of course there had to be an innocent explanation for this. Sasuke had been acting weird around me ever since that day and I couldn't take it anymore. He said that Ino had left them there when she was recovering. He said that she needed to borrow some of my clothes because hers were dirty and torn. I did see Ino's blue shorts there too, but it all seemed too convenient._

_I tried to get it out of my mind as I loved Sasuke and didn't want anything to ruin it. I certainly wasn't going to let Ino ruin it. That would be the ultimate insult._

_I don't know why I'm writing all this. I guess I'm just frustrated with the way my life's going at the moment, if you can even call it a life. I cried myself to sleep last night just thinking about the hopelessness and futility of it all. I mean, what's the point? - Of life, that it. Why do we all put so much effort in and slave away so we can aspire, it's still just a matter of time till we're all going to expire. All our hopes, dreams and love cast aside on the day when you've died._

_I don't think about suicide often, but it's hard to think about anything else at the moment. I hate thinking all these negative thoughts. I hadn't even thought about that Ino incident in two years and now it all comes flooding back like it was only yesterday. Maybe I should end it all. Better dead than being a playmate of Sasori and that creepy Deidara. He scares the hell out of me._

_Sasori, I can see a human being buried deep within that puppet exterior but Deidara has no heart. He's a crazed maniac. I often find myself being drawn to Sasori for protection whenever he's around._

_I can feel Sasori's tender heart sometimes. Sometimes it feels just like Sasuke's. The two remind me of each other a little. Both are stubborn in their ways and will do anything to get what they want. Both are strong fighters and passionate. I admit there have been times I have looked into Sasori's eyes and seen Sasuke's. But those are very rare occasions. I try to put it out of my mind as quickly as possible._

_I may ask Sasori if he will allow me to leave. It is a long shot but in the last few days I've seen a different side of him. He made me a fancy dinner and made me a beautiful evening gown to wear. I don't love him but it would be wrong to say I hate him._

_He did kidnap me but he's also kept me sane. Perhaps I needed him. I just kept thinking about how perfect my relationship with Sasuke was, but was it so perfect after all?_

_There were times when he made me son angry, when he just didn't seem to get me at all. He couldn't read my emotions and that got on my nerves. But Sasori can always tell what I'm feeling; I think he feels the same. I do feel a strange empathy towards him too._

_I don't love him though, I can't._

_I just want him to let me go, I've had enough._

_I know he cares about me deeply and if he really does love me and care about my feelings; he'll let me go._

_I know he'll let me go._

_I can see it in his eyes, he wants me to be happy._

_It makes me cry writing this because I will miss him when I'm gone. It's hard to believe myself, but I've never had anyone care about me this much. I hope Sasori will stay safe and find happiness someday._

_I know he will._

I finished reading her diary and took a moment to pause.

I then ripped it to pieces and flung it against the wall.

I kicked over the chair, smashed all the wooden dolls on the floor, picked up the table and then slammed it repeatedly against the bed.

I was incensed. What I had read made my blood boil; I couldn't believe it. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I slammed the table down so hard it broke the frame of the bed and it came crashing to the ground, splintering off everywhere.

I had so much pent up frustration and aggression, I didn't know what to do with it all. I looked at all my dolls scattered on the wooden floor. My dolls had betrayed me, my doll - my special doll had betrayed me. She had left me and now I had no one. That bitch! That bitch had left me alone!

I heard a noise from outside. I went up to see what it was. I went out into the open air of night and saw Deidara descending on his clay bird. A saw a man slumped over the back of his bird and in his arms he was carrying a girl. He seemed pretty pleased with himself. I'm glad someone was.

"Sasori, my friend, I told you I would bring you back something and I have." Deidara said. "The girl's name is Temari and the guy over there is Gaara. He's dead but still useful. The girl is alive, just unconscious. I thought you'd like her."

I looked her closely. She was cute. I thought about all the things I could do with her. Plans formulated in my mind. Deidara told me about Sand Village and with these two in our possession it would be an easy place to conquer.

I would hold my doll again but for now I had a new plaything. I took Temari from Deidara and carried her back down to my drench whilst Deidara slung Gaara over his shoulder and brought him along too.

"Jeez, Sasori, you really messed this place up."

-Don't worry, we're moving onto better things now.

Deidara smiled.

He never doubted me, not even for a second and I knew I could depend on him.

I didn't have anywhere to put Temari so I simply kept her in my arms whilst Deidara just threw Gaara down on the floor. I wanted to treat a pretty doll with a bit more respect and in return they respect me.

Temari slowly opened her eyes and I focused all my chakra on her.

"Welcome to my home, pretty girl. I know you're going to like it here with me and Deidara. I have a special mission for you. Are you ready to accept?"

She nodded her head.

I carried her out of my trench, Deidara following close behind and we got on his clay bird ascending to the stars, ascending to a better life. She put her arms around my neck like a good doll. I could tell that Temari would be easier to manipulate. She didn't even mind that I held her the whole way. It felt awkward though, not because she was heavy or anything, but because she wasn't the one I craved for.

Her name was Sakura.


	13. My Dear Sweet Sakura

A/N: Thanks so much everyone for all your kind words. There's a bit of a change for this chapter. I decided to do the whole thing in verse since I thought Sasori must have quite a creative and poetic heart. I'm not great at poetry but this is my attempt. Hope you like it and keep comments and reviews coming. I need all the help I can get. sorry to write 121 after each verse but won't let me write poetry for some reason :(

Chapter 13

I remember those days of laughter

And those of sighing three days after

And I remember crying, calling your name

Now without you, it's not the same.

121

Salty tears streaming back into the sea

Helpless, hunched, hugging my knees

The bitter taste like a blackening despair

That blocks my memory as my health starts to wear.

121

My trip back is so vivid

I could just go and live it

Five times over again

And I can call you when

I ever feel lonely or down

Or my salty tears are making me drown.

121

A towering queen once gave birth to a beautiful daughter

And when that daughter came of age, she was highly sought after

Suitors would journey from kingdoms away

And she would fight just to keep them at bay.

But one man managed to catch her eye

A young ninja who was as cold as ice

But she was too nice and he didn't deserve her

Secretly she wanted to go so much further

And to make a fresh start.

121

But he held her delicate body down

In the shackles of a shameless marriage

And a miscarriage of jutice that this brute

Held this girls' heart in his hand

And dominated her and forced himself onto my baby.

He just had no idea how to treat a lady.

121

So I sensed you near and I sensed you fear

I pulled you away from the horror

Like a knight in shining armour

To restore your name and your beauty

To be your prince, to carry you through your streets

And to set you down to sleep

Where I would keep you safe

Forever and ever.

121

My queen, my beauty

Sakura Haruno, you're

My Cherry Blossom.

121

Can't live without you

I can't speak or even breathe

You are everything.

121

I need you back now

In my arms so soft and sweet

And kiss you once more.

121

Blood stains my clothes now

Holding some girl I don't even know

It was so much better when I was in you

And we would push and pull our bodies

Until we were both deep inside of sleep

And I would hear your sleepy sighing

Your breath as warm as your touch

And it would take me back to a time

When I could hear your laughter

But without the crying three days after.

121

You see, I died the day you left

My heart stopped beating

And I stopped seeking

That special feeling I got

When I could see right through your soul

Because you were my special doll.

But this ain't funny to me, honey

I hope when you see what you've done to me

And I know just because you've forgiven, doesn't mean you've forgotten

But I hope your heart will be mine once again

So we can live happily ever after.

I was so angry to have lost you

Hated myself for letting you go without a fight

But now I see everything in a different light

And I felt your tender touch the whole time

And that's what kept me going.

12121212121

Thanks for reading everyone, that's the end of my story. But thoughts of when I wrote that are distant and confusing. It was such a confusing time in my life. I was young and impressionable and definitely upsettable. Some called me childish, playing with dolls. I know Deidara did, but I proved them all wrong in the end. My story did end happily ever after and alls well that ends well. Sakura is in the kitchen now making some pancakes for breakfast. That's it form me. I'm happy and I'll let my darling wife, Sakura tell the rest of the tale.


	14. With Sakura 1

The clear light of day had never been so bright. The light was hurting my eyes, stepping out of the darkness as I walked back to the village, returning to where I belonged.

Thoughts ran back and forth in my mind. People and places all racing through at break-neck speed, every bolt rumbling. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I looked up and saw three crows circling low in the sky, stretching their black wings out and swooping down amongst the branches. One of the crows looked down on me, maybe with pity, its gaze piercing into my soul. It knew something. It could see it in my heart. I wondered what had happened to my heart, it had been so long without any real human contact. I was dirty, I hadn't washed in days and I felt dirty too. I felt dirty on the inside. I felt blacker than the crow above me and I just wanted to wash away all my memories and start again. I didn't want to think anymore, I just wanted to live.

The crow took off, moving on to other things, rustling leaves which fell down on top of me. I held one in my hand. It was golden-brown. Autumn was here and I could feel a tear drip slowly down my face. Where did the time go?

The forest was awash with beautifully coloured leaves: reds and browns and yellows. It made me think of my childhood, of a time I remembered long ago. I remembered playing amongst the leaves with Naruto. They were almost waist-height back then. We buried ourselves in them and used to have little play fights with the glistening sun up above shining through the tree-tops, making everything look golden and beautiful.

Naruto always won, mind you. I don't know how, but he would always use some dirty trick and I would end up covered in mud and leaves. Mother was never pleased when I came home. Back when we were kids, Naruto and I used to do everything together but we grew apart. I don't know what happened. He didn't even seem so upset when I began to date Sasuke. He seemed happy for me.

He helped me out a lot but I suppose I never thanked him for it. He helped Sasuke and I get back together after I thought he was cheating on me with Ino. I'll never forget that. I remembered fighting with Naruto so vividly as I trudged through the leaves on the way back home. I tried to push him in but he was always too quick and grabbed me by the waist. He hoisted me up and tipped me in until I was swimming in an autumn-leaf sea.

I looked across, the forest seemed exactly the same as I remembered it, nothing had, changed, but I could still feel something missing. Everything I had seen experienced over the last week had changed me to such an extent I didn't feel like the same person anymore. Was I really Haruno Sakura? My heart felt empty like I was lost in a dark abyss with nowhere to go. I had to reclaim my heart. I had to make it back home.

I made it through the forest. My feet hurt, my heart hurt, but somehow, I made it through the forest. I could see the house just up ahead of me. I stumbled forward and banged on the door. I looked through the window. It didn't look like anyone was home. Sasuke was probably still out looking for me.

Then suddenly, the door opened and there in front of me was Sasuke. His thick, velvety black hair, his deep, sensitive eyes, it was really Sasuke, I couldn't believe it. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. We just stared at each other, I don't know why, but me body froze up. I just couldn't believe that I was really back. This couldn't be real. Could it?

Then suddenly I was swept up in a powerful embrace as Sasuke wrapped his arms around me. It was real. I was still alive. I found my heart. I then wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as tightly as I could, never wanting to let go. The tears streamed down as I buried my face into his chest.

I tried to speak, but I just choked up. I was trying to find the right words to say. I had thought about this moment all week but now it was real, nothing came to mind.

-Sasuke!

He shushed me. "Don't say a word."

I continued to cry into his chest.

-I missed you so much. I thought I was going to die, but thinking of you kept me going. You kept me strong.

"I love you, Sakura, I thought you were dead. I thought I was going to die. I couldn't go on living without you."

I coughed and spluttered as my knees buckled slightly. Sasuke wasted no time in scooping me up into arms. He carried me inside and up to the bedroom. Feeling the warmth of his arms was a feeling I had missed so much. Wrapped up warm, cradled in his arms, I felt like a little girl again, safe and protected. I looked into his eyes. He brought his lips down to mine and kissed me. His lips tasted so sweet, sweeter than I remembered.

Sasuke placed me down on the bed and climbed in on top of me. He stroked my hair as I began to feel sleepy and my eyelids started to drop. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before whispering "Goodnight". I felt at peace. I was so happy. I was back with Sasuke and with that thought I slowly drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next day, I woke up late, it was midday. I must have been really tired. When I went downstairs, Sasuke was there along with Naruto and Ino. They were all smiling. I smiled too, I was happy to see them all, even Ino. They all ran forward and hugged me.

"We're so glad you're safe, Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yeah," said Ino. "I was worried I was going to lose one of my best friends. Don't scare me like that again, Sakura!"

"We've haven't stopped looking for you all week." Sasuke said as we all sat down around a table and prepared to eat lunch.

-Sorry, everyone.

"Don't apologise," said Naruto. "What happened?"

I ate some rice out of my bowl and tipped my head forward in silence. It was too complicated to explain. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to remember what happened and just cast those memories aside and move on with life.

I could feel Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok; you don't have to answer if you don't want to. We understand that takes time."

My hands trembled as I brought the rice filled chopsticks up to my mouth. They trembled so much that I lost control of the chopsticks, my fingers slipped and the rice went everywhere.

I broke down and cried.

The next few days were really difficult. Ino seemed to resent the fact that I was back. I don't know, I thought we had put the past behind us, but obviously not. Whenever I was alone with Sasuke, she would always interrupt.

I didn't speak or eat much during those next few days. It was difficult for me to face everyone. Everyone was so relieved that I was back and safe but it didn't feel the same anymore. It felt so much more distant. I remembered hugging Kakashi and feeling so cold and sick to my stomach. He asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer him. I remained silent.

Everyone was getting worried, Naruto especially. But I just didn't feel like I was in people's lives anymore. They had all carried on without me and I was just somewhere in limbo.

Naruto sat me down and wanted a long chat. But I was so silent and so cold to him. I had been that way to him a lot. Perhaps I was afraid, I don't know. I couldn't face him and I got up and left.

I also got angry with Ino. She had been giving me all this attention and I just wanted to be left alone. She kept asking me questions about Sasuke and about how he must have felt through all of this. I snapped and slapped her across the face. She ran off in tears.

"What do you think you're doing, Sakura?" Naruto asked. I looked down at the floor but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Why did you hit Ino? You just can't go around doing things like that. Everyone's been so worried about you. I know whatever happened to you it was obviously stressful but you're not making the situation any easier. How are we supposed to know what happened and what's wrong if you don't talk to us?"

He then gripped me by the shoulders and shook me. I still couldn't answer, just cried.

I thought I had reclaimed my heart, but it seemed emptier than it was before.

I went out one day and breathed in the fresh air. It tasted so good. The cool breeze swept through my hair. It was felt good to be in clean clothes and eat good food. I really was grateful but I just couldn't express it. I saw Sasuke round the back collecting wood and putting it into a large bag.

I crept up slowly behind him but the he heard the sound of my footsteps as the leaves crunched beneath my feet. He turned and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

-Ok, I guess.

"That's good. Did you apologise to Ino?"

-Yeah, I did. Everything seems to be ok now.

"Glad to hear it."

-I'm sorry I've been mean to everyone lately. It's just a difficult time for me.

"We understand and just wait till you're ready. You don't have to rush anything."

-Thanks, Sasuke.

I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's bad times at the moment, I'm afraid though. Apparently the Akatsuki has captured Sand Village. Temari has joined them, it's totally nuts, and she killed Kankuro with her bare hands. Sasori and Deidara have set up a huge fortress there and they're threatening more strikes on more villages."

-That is bad news.

"Yeah, it is. I'm not sure what we're going to do. Nobody knows what their true goal is, it's pretty scary."

-I will tell you the truth of what happened. The truth is I was kidnapped.

"Kidnapped? By who?"

-The Akatsuki. But really it was just Sasori. He kept me in his underground hideout deep beneath the forest. He wanted me to be his doll. He hypnotised me, he drugged me, he dressed me, undressed me, bathed me. I was just his little plaything to do whatever he pleased.

"The son of a bitch!"

-But it was strange, the more he hurt me, the more I felt pity for him.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard! How dare he treat you like that!"

-No don't, please.

"What are you talking about?"

-He's not evil.

"Not evil? The guy kidnapped, probably tried to rape you and you say he's not evil?"

-Just leave him alone, he knows what he did was wrong. He let me go.

"Oh, he let you go, did he? What a hero! I'm going to break his neck!"

-No, please, don't go!

I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back but Sasuke just shook me off and I fell to the ground.

-Please, Sasuke!

I got up and hugged him round the waist. He was practically dragging me along the floor just by walking.

-I love you Sasuke!

"I love you too, Sakura, that's why I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you."

-But Sasori's different. He wasn't trying to hurt me. Let's just forget about the past and move on with our lives.

"Sorry, Sakura, I've too much pride for that. I must get revenge."

"Sasuke, no!"

Naruto came out of the house to see what all the noise about. I screamed and flailed, only to be restrained by Naruto. He held my arms back so I couldn't move.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked.

-Sasuke, don't go!

"Sorry, Naruto, she's been hysterical, letting out all her emotions at once isn't good for her."

Sasuke then walked up to me, kissed me lightly on the cheek and then punched me in the gut. Everything went black and white, hazy and distant, all sounds distorted. As soon as his punch connected, I could feel my eyelids getting heavier.

"See that she gets a proper nights rest, Naruto, she'll feel much better in the morning."

"Where are you going Sasuke?"

"To take care of some business."

I could feel Naruto pick me up and I watched on, helpless as Sasuke walked further and further into the distance. I couldn't stop him. I hated being helpless but I was, all I could do was lay quietly in Naruto's arms as Sasuke disappeared from sight. Sasuke and Sasori were going to fight over me and I couldn't do anything to help, but I had to, I had to stop Sasuke. But why? I couldn't think straight, everything blurred. Naruto's calm voice soothed me as he gently carried me back. I fell asleep resting my head on his shoulder, thinking of my childhood.

-


	15. With Sakura 2

I dreamt of him again.

His crimson hair and his piercing stare, I could see him as he were real. He was right in front of me. I could touch him, feel him. Nestled into his chest and his long, languid arms wrapped around me keeping me safe and keeping me warm, I felt my world spinning round and round like a whirlpool of love and desire. He brought his lips down to mine and we kissed. Our tongues intertwined and our bodies swayed and danced to the soft melody the summer's breeze and the small birds singing and chirping up in the treetops. He spun my body round and dipped me down. I felt like I was melting he began to whisper into my ear. He took all my fear in just a split second when he whispered the words I always wanted to hear.

The words hit me like the ocean's tide against the shore, washing over me and melting me away. The words were soft, open and clear and poured into me, as my heart washed away and my body melted into his. He took me in his arms and kissed me once more.

He moved my body around so easily as if I was just a small porcelain doll. My body was empty and ready to be taken into his. And as he began to take off my shirt I knew where I had heard those soft whispered words before.

I looked up into his eyes once more. His eyes were fiery, full of heat and passion. He set me down on the floor and climbed on top of me. I could feel his strong body press against mine. My vision swirled around and everything became a haze. All colours and light merged together as a feeling of ecstasy moved through me, snaking its way from head to toe.

"I love you, Sakura."

-Sasori.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto and Ino standing over me.

I was lying on my bed and I immediately tried to sit up only for Naruto to put a hand on my shoulder and guide me back down to bed.

"Relax, Sakura," he said. "You should rest for a while."

-No, I have to stop Sasuke. He's going after Sasori, it's a suicide mission.

"Well, if anyone can stop the Akatsuki, it's Sasuke." Ino said. "He's such a strong fighter."

"The Akatsuki have to be stopped Sakura. Haven't you heard? They took control of Sand Village and apparently now have Temari working for them. It's insane. Why would she join them, I just don't understand. Why did she kill her brothers? Reports are suggesting that she is responsible for the deaths of both Gaara and Kankuro. The Akatsuki have set up a huge base there near the edge of the village. Sasori is using the place to store his dolls and to harbour some kind of special power."

"That's right." Ino added. "With the help of Temari and Deidara, some were suggesting that he is able to bring his dead dolls back to life. If this is true then he would have an unstoppable army."

"Holding Sand Village for ransom also gives them huge political power and that's what they are really after."

What was he talking about? Sasori just wanted love, that's all he ever wanted.

-No, no, you don't understand. They're not after Sand Village and they're not after political power.

I tried to stand up, but my legs were still weak and collapsed under me. Naruto broke my fall as he held me up.

"Sakura, you're just being silly. All you need to have is a nice long rest. You'll feel better about all of this in a few hours."

Kakashi then entered the room. He was holding a radio in his hand.

"Bad news, I'm afraid. Sasori has cut all radio transmissions so we have no idea what's going on. I can only get the occasional broadcast that the Akatsuki put out stating their demands."

Kakashi turned the dial and the radio hissed and the distortion blared out loud but eventually, after a few more turns, it stopped. Sasori's voice then came through.

The voice was grave. Sasori's voice sounded different. He sounded unwell.

"_Saaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuu-raaaaaaaa."_

The constant buzzing made it difficult to hear. But it sounded like he was crying and having difficulty breathing. Temari's voice was on there too. She was trying to comfort him but Sasori kept on screeching.

"_Saaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuuu-raaaaaaa."_

My body immediately sprang into action before my mind had a chance to catch up. I leapt off the bed and headed for the door only to be pulled back by Naruto.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked.

-I've got to go to Sand Village. I've got to find Sasuke. He doesn't know what he's up against.

"Sasuke's got close ties with the Akatsuki." Kakashi said. "He would know better than any of us how to defeat them."

-It's not about that though. Didn't you hear the radio message? He called out to me.

"Don't be stupid, Sakura." Ino said. "You're just hearing things. You're not well and need rest."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "That transmission was completely distorted. Nobody could have understood it."

-But I heard it.

"Sakura, we understand you've had a traumatic week and we can help you overcome any problems you might have but only if you let us. You've been acting so cold and horrible to us lately. It's not fair. We're just trying to help you."

I tried to wriggle out of Naruto's grip but failed. I started to cry as Ino put her hand on my shoulder.

"Stop it Sakura! Stop trying to fight us Sakura, we're your friends."

-Let me go!

"Whatever the Akatsuki did to you, Sasuke will make sure they pay!"

-Look, Naruto, I know we've always been friends. I know you've always looked out for me and protected me through rough times. But you have to understand me now, I must go to Sand Village.

"But you'll be killed, I can't allow that."

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to look Naruto in the eye. He looked so concerned. He almost looked to be breaking into tears himself.

-Please Naruto, you don't know Sasori. I'm the only one who can stop him. I know his weakness.

"Come on, Sakura, you're in no condition to fight. Let's get you back to bed."

Naruto wrapped his right arm around my waist and guided me back to the bed. My mind was still foggy and I couldn't think straight but it didn't matter. I only had one thought in mind.

I quickly span round and made a run for the door. Naruto pulled me back again. I turned and slapped him hard across the cheek. It left a nasty bruise but it wasn't enough to loosen his grip around my wrist.

I then sucked up all the energy I could, spun round and delivered the hardest punch I could right in Naruto's jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell on the bed. He got up groggily. The room was stunned, silent. So was I. I couldn't believe what I had done. It had been a along time since I had hit someone like that and I never would have thought it would have been Naruto on the receiving end.

Nobody moved a muscle and nobody said a word. Naruto held his jaw. I was hoping it wasn't broken. But I didn't wait around to see everyone's reaction for too long though as I quickly ran out of the house. I left them there standing in shock. As I ran, I could hear footsteps behind me but I soon lost them as I entered the forest with night closing in fast.

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews everyone. You know it means an awful lot. Please review and let me know what you think, that why the story can improve. Much love xxx


	16. With Sakura 3

I remembered that time so vividly

I remembered that time so vividly. Everything was so clear, so real. I could almost touch it, feel it. It was real, so horribly real.

Being thrust against the wall against my will: fighting, kicking, scratching – anything to make him stop. But he wouldn't, he was a machine. He was no human being, just a mere puppet without a soul. I remembered that look in his eye, that cold, distant look, as he looked straight through me as if I wasn't there. I wasn't human to him either, just another one of his puppets, another one of this playthings.

I didn't think I would ever understand him or the evil things that he did. But I keep going back to that first night down there. I was feverish and thought I was going to die. I could taste the anaesthetic in my mouth, it made me sick. He peered over me and stroked my face. I remember blinking in and out of consciousness, desperately trying to stay awake, not to let him win. He picked me up in his arms and carried me like a baby to the bathroom. He cared for me and healed me. He washed my dirty body whilst I was too weak to even move. Images flashed before my mind, all the people I'd met and all the places I'd seen. And him, the man I loved, Sasuke - he was there in my mind too, never leaving -giving me the will to continue living.

I'd always tried proving people wrong my entire life. Everyone said I was too weak and I'd never achieve anything, it gave me the drive to succeed. I've lost that drive though, I doubted myself locked away deep underground, held prisoner by a psychopath. I really was weak, I couldn't do anything for myself. I always needed Sasuke to rescue me but he wasn't there and I was all alone. I could just heat Ino's mocking tone in my head over and over and over. I missed her so much down there.

Sasori took me in and showed me that my weakness was just as beautiful as my strength. I looked in the mirror and tried to see what he saw in me. My determination, my drive but also my femininity and no matter how hard I try to prove people wrong I'll always be just a woman, not strong enough and not fast enough to become a true ninja. But I'm done trying to prove people wrong all the time, I've got nothing left to prove. My life has taken a strange turning.

I had to find him. I had to.

Sasori, the man who bound me and kept me in chains, I had to find him.

I had been thinking so much since my return but I really found what he saw in me and I found myself feeling Sasori's strong embrace wrapped around my waist and I wanted that to be mine again.

I realised that my weakness and my lack of physical strength and my naivety, were really my strengths. Sasori was my puppet and he liked it that way. I had him wrapped round my little finger and there was nothing he could do about it. For all the times he dominated and overpowered me, he like it best when I did it too him. He needed me more than I needed him and I made him more human than he had ever been before.

Without me, Sasori will likely go mad and kill himself or someone else, I had to find him and talk to him. I had to straighten everything out. My real life has felt empty since coming back, something missing. Even love has seemed empty, I need something else, something different. Something only He can offer me.

My strength.

* * *

I ran through the forest as quickly as I could towards Sand Village. Sasori was there and I was going to find him, no matter what. I could feel his presence with me the whole time. Speaking with me, like a ghost showing me the past, keeping me from danger.

When I arrived at Sand Village, I was completely out of breath, spent. I had been running for hours, not stopping once. I sat down for a moment and looked up at the village. I looked up at the sky. It was a scorching hot day with the sun beating down and not a cloud in the sky. I then looked back at the village and noticed something that had escaped my attention the first time. Maybe I had been too tired to notice but standing there right in the middle was a huge tower made of sand. It certainly hadn't been there the last time I was there.

The whole village looked deserted as I got up and slowly headed towards there. The tower looked a bit like a medieval castle with lovely architecture shape and design. I knew it was Sasori's work. He had such great attention to detail in all his crafts.

I approached the wrought iron gate leading into the village when suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I turned around and saw a girl dressed in blue with a long, blonde pony-tail. It was Ino.

-What are you doing here?

"You didn't think we'd all let you run off and try and rescue Sasuke on your own did you? You've got more guts than brains sometimes, girl. We're here to help."

I looked round and saw Naruto and Shikamaru come from behind Ino.

-I don't need you here. This is my fight, not yours.

"Oh please," said Ino. "You're such the damsel in distress; of course you need our help. You're just too proud to admit it, like always."

"We also need to find Temari." Shikamaru said. "It's rumoured she's been taken captive by the Akatsuki along with Gaara and Kankuro. I have to rescue her, even if it kills me. That bastard, Sasori is going to pay."

-No please, you guys have to stay out of this. This is between me and Sasori.

"Stop being so selfish Sakura." Naruto blasted. "Not everything is about you all the time. Stop pushing us away."

I fell silent. Maybe I was selfish. I had been so mean to everyone and I knew it and when I looked into Naruto's eyes I could see that he was hurt too. I had known him all my life, we had trained together, grown-up together, I owed so much to him. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, but I shut my eyes and tried to blink them out. I was too stubborn to let them show. I couldn't show tears now, not until the end.

"Do you have anything to say, Sakura?" he asked.

-No.

It was the only answer I could give. I turned to face the tower and we all stared at it as a cool breeze raced through our hair. So long in the darkness, my skin had grown so pale and now basked in sunshine, I felt alive again, felt my strength coming back.

When we got to the tower we all looked at the intricate patterns on the outside walls. There were thousands of little cherry blossoms all lined up in rows, all pink, glistening in the sun.

There was a staircase leading to the entrance way and we walked up. Peering inside, it seemed so dark and devoid of life but for better or worse this was going to be my destiny. I could feel it in my heart. I looked at the others and could tell they could feel it too.

Something evil was inside, something strange and something beautiful.


	17. With Sakura 4

We walked slowly and carefully through the dark, narrow corridors

We walked slowly and carefully through the dark, narrow corridors. Sand trickled down from the ceiling. Everything was sand. It was as if they made this tower out of the entire village's supply of sand.

It was wet and cold and really creepy. I had no idea what was going to jump out round the next corner. Maybe it would be Sasori, but what would I say, what would I do?

Shikamaru told us about the Akatsuki's plans and how they took over the village with the help of Temari and Gaara. He was really worried, I think he really liked her and didn't want to see her caught up in all the madness. Too bad I was, there was no way out now, too late to untangle myself from the web that had been sown around me.

The corridors seemed to be endless and were only dimly lit by small lanterns above us. I took the lead, but the others were never far behind. I didn't know whether they were scared, we fell silent, often having nothing to say, but I was scared. The butterflies started churning in my stomach. But I didn't want the others to know. I couldn't let them know.

We reached a crossroad, four paths each as long as each other, each leading into the darkness seemingly an eternity away. I crouched down against the wall and Ino did the same. She seemed a little tired. Not surprised after chasing after me but I was tired too and didn't really feel like talking. She started the conversation though.

"Sorry Sakura," she said.

-What about?

"I know we've never been the best of friends but you've been through a lot lately and I understand if you hate me and all. I just want to bury the hatchet once and for all."

Ino extended her hand out to me and I shook it. Maybe things would finally be good between us after so many years of petty squabbling over boyfriends. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest and I smiled as she smiled back. Maybe I wouldn't have to face all these problems by myself. After all, I still had my friends, they still wanted to look after me.

Shikamaru looked round the corner for a moment. He was getting a little impatient. It was so quiet and eerie he just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I can't sit around all day," he said. "I'm going to go look for Temari."

"I'll go too." Naruto said. "You girls coming?"

-No, I need a bit more rest, it's been a long day.

"Ok, if you're sure. Ino?"

"I'll stay here and take care of Sakura, you guys go on ahead, she'll be safe with me."

I'd never heard Ino talk like that before. Did she really mean it? I looked into her eyes, she seemed genuine. Naruto didn't really want to leave two girls all by themselves in a dangerous place but eventually Ino and Shikamaru persuaded him to go. I watched them leave until they were out of sight and Ino and I were alone together.

"This place is pretty scary, huh?"

-Too right it is. Just where I'd expect Sasori to live – in a hellhole just like this.

"So you don't have any feelings for him then?" she asked.

-What?

I couldn't believe she had just asked that question.

-Of course I don't have any feelings for him. He locked me up, kept me prisoner. How could I ever love him?

"Sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to make you angry."

I calmed down a little.

-No, it's ok, it's ok. I've been stressed a lot lately. I think this whole experience has got to me. Two weeks ago my life was carefree. I was in a happy relationship, I had a good future to look forward to and I was enjoying life. How quickly things change.

"I'm sorry about how things ended up with Sasuke. I didn't mean for anything to happen."

-Just shut up, ok, it doesn't matter now.

Ino was a little taken aback. I think I had upset her.

We both stood up and decided which way to go. We decided that we should probably catch up with the boys before it was too late. We headed round the same corner and along the same long, narrow corridor that they went down. Everything looked the same. I imagined that it was probably easy to get lost. I wondered whether Naruto and Shikamaru would find their way round.

We walked for a long time before we finally reached the end of the corridor. There was a large door before us. We both had a great deal of trepidation about going inside. But we worked up enough courage to step inside.

We couldn't see anything when we stepped through the door. We fumbled around, clinging to the wall to guide us when suddenly Ino stumbled upon a switch. The whole room lit up. It was so bright, it hurt my eyes. Ino had her hand up to shield her face too. It had been a long time since we had last seen daylight.

Ino and I surveyed the room, all basked in a brilliant white light. The room was square with nothing in it but two shelves on each wall. The shelves covered both walls completely, going all the way up to the ceiling.

I looked closely at the shelves. There were lots of ornaments and wooden carvings. On closer inspection, they were dolls. Thousands and thousands of dolls - all wooden and handcrafted with delicate love and care.

I picked one of the dolls from the shelf and held it in my hand. It had beautiful soft pink hair. It looked just like me, it was scary. I looked up. Ino had one in her hand too, it was the same. An exact replica of me. They were all the same, all with the same pink hair, all dressed in the pink dress he made for me. The dress was beautiful smooth, silk, not a single blemish. It was perfect in every way. They all were.

I looked at the back on the back of one of the legs was something engraved. It was hard to see. It was so intricate and small but I finally made it out. It read 'Angelica'. My heart skipped a beat. These were all for me, all of me. Sasori had gone mad and I was his madness.

"What the hell is this place?" Ino asked, backing away slowly.

She had probably never experienced anything like this before. It was true: no matter how much training you had, it could never prepare you for the real thing. This was Ino's first glimpse into the reality I had been living for past two weeks. I could see the look of horror on her face. She wanted out of my world, out of my nightmare.

I grabbed the doll out of her hand and threw it on the floor. I wasn't a stupid doll and my name wasn't Angelica. Suddenly there was an echo from up above us. A strange voice came as if from God, deep and bellowing. It sounded like Sasori, but different somehow, something was wrong.

The voice kept calling out for me. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Over and over again, it was ringing in my head, the painful memories, my past, all flooding back to me at once, I couldn't take it. I had to get out. Ino looked like she had to get out to, clutching her temples. Her eyes closed, just hoping and praying that it would all be over soon.

The lights started flickering. More sand trickled down from the ceiling. I was certain that the place was going to collapse at any minute. I grabbed Ino's hand and ran pulling her along until we were out of the room. But I didn't stop, I ran down the corridor, coughing and panting but never stopping, never thinking.

I felt Ino pull back as she suddenly stopped and collapsed out of exhaustion. I stopped as well and sat down next to her. I tried calling out to the boys, but the only answer I got was my own echo. Naruto and Shikamaru were nowhere to be seen.

We caught our breath for a moment and looked back at each other, each with an equally confused and bewildered look.

-This is what Sasori is like.

"How do you attract these people, Sakura? There must be something about you."

-I'm the only reason he exists. Without me, he's nothing.

"What are you without him?"

-I'm Sakura, of course. I'm still me. My life doesn't revolve around him or anyone else for that matter.

"That's not true. We both know that's not true."

-What do you mean, Ino?

Ino paused for a moment, thinking. She had that wicked look in her eye again. The look I always remembered her having.

"We both know that your whole life revolves around your love for Sasuke and you need him to be your knight. You're always so possessive and reclusive. I'm surprised you and Sasori don't get on better."

-Not now, Ino, this isn't the time. Please be quiet.

I couldn't believe Ino was trying to get into another one of her petty arguments at a time like this. She just couldn't leave me alone, always jealous, always jumping at the chance to put me down any way she could.

"You don't have to get angry about it Sakura."

-I'm not angry. It's just not the time. I really think we should just look for Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You're always angry and so aggressive, like what's your problem? I think you should just be grateful that you have so many friends willing to put up with you and your nonsense."

-I never said I wasn't grateful. I know how much everyone has helped me. Even you, Ino, I remember times when you were there for me.

"I knew you were helpless. That's why Sasuke was fed up with you. He always confided in me. He always talked about how he was tired of hearing you moan and complain all the time despite the number of times he helped you. He was worried about the relationship, how it wasn't as perfect as he'd imagined."

-Shut up, Ino! You don't know anything about our relationship. We love each other, always have and always will. There's nothing that can come between us, not you, not Sasori, nobody.

"This is all takes me back to that day. That training mission. We both competed so hard. Running as fast as we could until we ran into trouble, I remember my consciousness fading as Sasuke saw both of us lying on the ground. He must have been deep in thought because he hesitated for a second. He then reached down and scooped me up in his arms. He carried me back to the village and I fell asleep in his arms. I snuggled up against him, safe and secure, knowing that I had won."

-That's ridiculous, Ino! My memory may be a little sketchy and I may have been half-unconscious, but I know for a fact that Sasuke never saw me lying there. Nobody saw me until much later. Naruto found me about an hour later and had to carry me back. Don't think you won, Ino. You didn't win anything. Sasuke explained the whole situation to me. We got over it and got on with our lives, something you've been unable to do.

"I remember the look in Sasuke's eyes after I woke up. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I think I had finally given him what he had been looking for - A real woman, not some wooden, plastic doll with no emotions, no love and no pity."

I couldn't believe Ino was saying all these things. I stood up as did she and we squared up against each other. We were the same height and build and we stood eye to eye.

-Look, Ino. If you say one more thing about Sasuke I will be forced to kick your ass right here and now.

"You don't have the guts, you've never had the guts. That's always been your problem, Sakura. You're all talk."

-I'm warning you Ino!

"Sasuke said he always felt strange when making love to you. He said it was like making love to a robot, no emotion. That's when he decided to have me instead. We were so close I thought it might cause a rift but it didn't matter in that moment. The night that he rescued me, he pulled me down to the bed and climbed down on top of me. He kissed me all over, a pleasure indescribable."

I couldn't listen to anymore. My worst fears had been confirmed true. I always thought that Ino had been sleeping with Sasuke but always believed Sasuke when he said it wasn't true. I trusted him with my life. I didn't know what to think, what to believe. Everything had been thrown up in the air, scattered, broken piece by piece, shattered.

I looked at Ino's smug expression. She had this planned all along. It was just a big game to her.

"Sasuke never loved you. It was me who he loved."

I was crushed. I didn't know who I was angrier with, Ino or Sasuke. But then I got a sudden change of heart. I knew that I wasn't here for Ino and I had other things to deal with.

-Just go home, Ino. You're not wanted here.

I gave her a small shove as I turned away and ahead alone back up the corridor. I could no longer control my tears. I wiped them away quickly. I couldn't show Ino that I was upset. She couldn't beat me, not now.

I wanted to tear her throat and cut down with my claws but I knew it wasn't right. It would just give her more proof that she was right. I was too consumed in thought to notice that Ino had been following me the whole time. Maybe I should have seen it coming, but I thought I had been perfectly reasonably in every way and Ino should have known her role and just gone home.

Suddenly I felt Ino shove me in the back and I turned around to face her. She caught me off guard with a stiff punch to my gut. I doubled over in pain as Ino grabbed my throat and thrust me against the wall. I tried to push her off but she was surprisingly strong. The look of pure hatred in her eyes. We were both panting and sweating, struggling like wild animals, no longer human.

"I've always hated you Sakura. You've always gotten in my way. Taken what I've wanted."

-So it's all about jealousy, isn't it Ino? You just can't take it that it's all about me. Even when some psycho kidnaps me and makes me a doll, you would just wish it would be you. But you'll never be me. You'll never have my passion and my determination or my strength.

"You have no strength, you weak little girl. I'm sick of all the guys always protecting you."

-You know nothing about my strength. I'm stronger than you'll ever be.

I managed to catch Ino on the jaw with a short punch which rocked her backwards. She finally released me and I grabbed her arms and wrestled her to the ground. We both stared at each other, each with the same contempt. This is the way it had always been, this is what it had been leading up to.

She pushed me off and kicked me in the chest. I went flying back into the wall and hit my head hard. I slumped down to the ground. Everything went fuzzy, black and white, all the sounds seemed underwater. I thought I was going to faint, but I couldn't let her win that easy.

Ino knelt down beside me.

"You're pathetic, you know that, Sakura? I'm going to make you pay and then I'm going to make Sasuke mine."

It suddenly dawned on me that that was real reason she had come all this way. It had nothing to do with me, it was all about Sasuke. There was no way I was going to let her have him.

I tried to stand but I was dizzy and fell back down again. Ino laughed. She grabbed me by my hair and started pulling me along the corridor. I was screaming in pain. It hurt so much. I could feel huge locks being ripped out the side of my head.

She finally stopped and slammed me against the floor. I could feel sleep coming, that dark sinking feeling I had become far too familiar with. I had no energy left to fight as Ino dragged me to my feet. She slapped me hard against my right cheek and then again against me left.

I fell to the ground. Ino standing over me, she picked me back up to my feet and punched me in the gut again. I didn't know how much more I could take. Ino's evil smile flashed before me. She was waiting for the one big knockout punch. I was waiting for it too.

My legs were like jelly. I couldn't stand and collapsed on the floor again.

"Get up bitch! I'm not done with you yet!"

She pulled me by the hair until I was standing. She then bent down as I flopped helplessly over her shoulder. She carried me along the corridor as all the blood rushed to my head. I thought about Sasuke and Sasori, thinking I might never see either of them again.

It was so humiliating being carried in such a helpless position by the one person I truly despised but I was too weak and all my fight was gone. Ino started spinning me round and round like an aeroplane until I was almost sick. She carried me a bit further until we turned another corner. There, she dumped me on the floor like I was just a sack of garbage.

"What's all this strength you were telling me about Sakura? Sasuke hated you for being so weak and so do I, forehead girl."

I was trying desperately to catch my breath and not to faint. But she never gave me a chance to a recover grabbing my pink hair and slamming me hard into the wall. She wound her arm back ready for the final punch. I closed my eyes, but it never came. Had she taken pity on me?

I didn't stick around to find out as I gathered all the strength I had left and hit Ino with a punch right on her jaw. She stumbled backwards and I threw myself at her in desperation.

-You'll pay for ruining my life, pig.

I had no idea where the energy was coming from. I think it was instinct more than anything else. I hit Ino several times until she appeared to be unconscious. I got off her and crawled my way up the corner.

Up ahead I saw a body lying on the ground. My heart sank. I looked closer. It was Shikamaru. His face was bloodied and his clothes were ripped to shreds. What happened to him? Where was Naruto? Was he ok? I was really worried and fought the pain to get closer to Shikamaru.

I checked his pulse. He was dead. I couldn't believe it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ino stagger up towards me. She saw Shikamaru lying on the ground. Her eyes swelled up, she was on the verge on breaking down.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

-He's dead, Ino.

She was speechless. She crouched down beside him and cradled his head in her lap. Who could have done this to him? I hoped Naruto was safe. All I could hear was Ino crying as she turned to me.

"This is all your fault, Sakura!"

-My fault?

"If you hadn't been so selfish, dragging us all down here. None of this would have happened. Shikamaru!"

I was upset too, fighting back the tears. Ino kept blaming me. What could I do right? I was always responsible for everything.

-Look, we need to find Naruto, he may be in trouble.

Ino put Shikamaru's head gently back on the ground and came back over to me. She grabbed my shirt and shook me, crying uncontrollably.

"I hope you're happy now Sakura. Looks like you've got what you wanted. You've beaten me. I can't help that I'm human and I have emotions. I cry sometimes when I'm upset. I don't need to feel proud or prove anything to anyone."

-We should go look for Naruto now.

She clung to me. I basically had to hold her up, she was crying so much. The last 10 minutes seemed to be completely erased until she opened her big mouth again.

"You know Sasuke really missed you. He kept looking for you hoping to find you. He needed some support. He leaned on me, he needed a shoulder to cry on. He felt guilty about the way he had cheated on you and he wanted to clear the air one last time. The day you got kidnapped he met with me and we had a long talk about the future. We wanted to be together. But when you went missing things changed. We were talking about getting married, about running away from the village in secret, not telling anyone. Leaving that life behind. But you had to drag us down and ruin everything."

That day: I kissed Sasuke good bye. It was such a happy day. The sun was shining. Things were looking good until a man attacked me in my home he brought me down to his dark lair and took what shred of life I had left. Ino had been living my life for me back in the real world. I suppose I couldn't blame her really. But there was no way I was going to forgive her.

"If Sasuke dies because of Sasori, I will kill you, do you understand? That is not a threat. That is a promise."

I had had enough. She had stopped crying now and that smirk once again washed across her face. I slapped her hard across the face. She slapped me back. I then reared back, and using all my strength, all my emotion, all my love, all my hate smacked Ino right in the face. Blood splattered from her nose as she flew several inches off and smacked hard against the cold floor.

I looked down at her. She was semi-conscious, still trying to sit up. She extended her hand to me but I refused to take it. In the end, her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

I had beaten her.

Then I saw Naruto limping round the corner. He had a bad cut on his face. Obviously something terrible had happened to him and Shikamaru.

He looked at Shikamaru and Ino lying on the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

-It's a long story. Shikamaru's dead. Ino's just unconscious. You better get her out of here quick or she'll be dead soon too.

"Sakura, did you do this? I can't believe you!"

I looked over at Ino's blood-splattered body. I did do it.

I watched as Naruto picked Ino up in his arms, bridal style.

"Sakura, I don't know what to say. I hope you'll have some answers. What are you going to do now?"

-I've got things to take care of. Now go, take Ino and take good care of her.

Naruto looked back again but didn't say anything. He seemed hurt and disappointed in me. He was crying now too, it was all too much, I couldn't bear to look at him anymore, I was about to cry too.

Naruto carried Ino's unconscious body out of the tower.

I never saw them again.

I slowly got up, my body aching all over. Ino had put me through hell but I still had a job to do. The sole reason I came here was still up ahead. But up ahead I saw a tall blonde haired man. It was Deidara. He was carrying Temari in his arms and they were both laughing. It must have been them who killed Shikamaru. I hated Deidara so much. I faced them and prepared to battle again.

Although I wasn't really prepared, I only had my will to continue, my will to live and it was stronger than ever. I told them to bring it on and we headed towards each other.


	18. With Sakura 5

I looked up and saw Deidara standing there with Temari

I looked up and saw Deidara standing there with Temari. He had a horrible smirk on his face.

I caught my breath and slowly made my way to my feet using the wall for support. I still couldn't believe what had happened, all thoughts racing through my mind. Were these two now lovers? It certainly looked that way, with Temari all cosy in Deidara's arms. How could Temari have done such a terrible thing? I didn't understand, I couldn't understand.

I staggered forward towards them but they remained unmoved.

"Congratulations, Sakura." Deidara said. "You've surprised me by getting this far. Unfortunately you've screwed up my plans far too much and I'm just going to have to get rid of you. Isn't that right, darling?"

"Absolutely." Temari replied. "I'm yours to do with however you please - your puppet."

Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, sensual kiss as they walked over Shikamaru's dead body.

"Are you ready, darling? To fulfil your destiny?"

"Of course, I'd do anything for you."

What on earth was I hearing? That didn't sound like Temari and the image of them kissing over Shikamaru was almost too much to bear. I had to stop them. I was on my own. There wasn't anyone else who could help me, but I had to save the one I loved and I would stop at nothing to do it.

Deidara and Temari advanced a little further and we both squared off less than 3 metres away from each other. I tried looking in Temari's eyes – completely soulless. There was no person there, just a mindless puppet. She had obviously become a slave to Sasori and Deidara. I remembered that feeling, that helpless feeling of being locked in Sasori's power. A sudden wave of emotion hit me and I fell to my knees.

The two of them sniggered, obviously sensing weakness, but I wasn't afraid. Deidara carefully placed Temari on her feet and they kissed again.

"Destroy her!"

With that Deidara turned his back and walked further down the corridor as Temari walked up to me, swaying like a zombie.

"Pitiful little Sakura, always so weak. There's no way you can defeat the power of the Akatsuki."

She tried to punch me but I quickly moved out of the way and her fist went straight through the wall. While she was stunned I kicked her in the ribs and tackled her down to the ground.

-Why are you doing this, Temari? You really liked Shikamaru, didn't you?

She said nothing and I was amazed at how strong she was. She easily tossed me off like a rag doll and I hit the ground hard.

We both got to our feet as we both traded bruising blows. I was so exhausted after fighting Ino, I didn't know how much longer I would be able to fight, but seeing Shikamaru out of the corner of my eye gave me the will to continue. I couldn't let this lifeless soul beat me. It had taken not only Shikamaru, but Temari as well.

I finally knocked her off her feet and I thought she was out cold but she clambered up, swaying from side to side as if her limbs were being held up by string. She held her arms out and a strange blue light started growing.

Then suddenly Gaara and Kankuro appeared next to her. String came out of Temari's hands and attached to them. Temari seemed to go into a trance-like state as her head went limp. Nobody moved for a few moments. I didn't know what was going to happen.

Temari then twitched her fingers ever so slightly. Gaara and Kankuro then appeared to wake up and they started walking towards me. I backed off. Now I was outnumbered. I thought I was going to die for sure.

Kankuro reached forward and grabbed my arms. I struggled to get out of his grasp but then Gaara hit me hard in the stomach and I doubled over in pain. I saw the two of them standing over me, laughing. They reached down and pulled me to my feet, pushing me against the wall.

I was defenceless now, completely spent. I had made it so far but I was outdone by Deidara and his sadistic tricks again. I tried to fight back, throwing punches left and right, hitting anything in sight. But my blows had no effect on either of them. My fists simply bounced off and I could see them laughing as I tired and as I swung, missed and fell.

They shook their heads and dragged me up again. Everything was spinning and blurry and my memory of what happened next failed a little. Gaara took a hold of me. I tried to grapple with him but it was if he weight 10 tonnes and he picked me up above his head. I was getting dizzy from the height and I just wanted to pass out to end all the misery. But I didn't even have time to collect my thought as he and Kankuro slammed me down to the ground.

I woke up a few moments later with Gaara carrying me down the corridor. I was so out of it though, it could have been anybody. He laid me down on the ground. He then held out his hand as a swirl of sand circled above me. Then suddenly the sand came crashing down on top of me.

I was trapped - buried under 300 pounds of sand. Gaara was pulling the sand in from all directions, from the walls, from the ceiling. The place looked like it couldn't hold up much longer with Gaara taking away half the foundations.

The sand was crushing me, I couldn't breathe. My arms were locked tightly by my side. I was completely helpless yet again. I prayed someone would rescue me, some knight in shining armour. I wanted to be that fairytale princess dancing in to the light but here I was in the darkness, sand filling my lungs, waiting to die.

Just as I thought I'd breathed my last breath, Deidara came and yanked me out. I had no idea why he did that but he must have had his reasons. He was certainly no saint.

"Don't kill her yet," he screamed. "Let's play with her a little longer."

That sick bastard wanted to torture me but there was no way I was going to give him that kind of satisfaction. I wasn't just going to lay down for him. I was going to fight. I instinctively grabbed my kunai out of my right boot and stabbed Gaara in the eye. A small trickle of blood ran down his face.

It didn't seem to phase him though as he pulled the kunai out. His wound healed itself and the blood disappeared. Gaara then threw the kunai down on the ground and stamped on it, smashing it into a million pieces. There goes my last defence, I thought.

No way these guys were Gaara and Kankuro, they just weren't human.

I pounded on them again and again but it had no effect. They brushed me aside with ease, my body smacking hard against the sand wall. In a daze I could hear my inner-self calling out to me.

She told me not to give up. I could feel a renewed energy building up inside of me. I was out on my feet but I somehow staggered over towards Temari. She was the key. She had been completely motionless the whole time.

As soon as Gaara and Kankuro saw me walking towards Temari they quickly ran over to me and tried to stop me. I pumped all the chakra into my hand and completely ignored the two puppets as they tried to hold me back. Nothing could stop me now.

I charged my fist right into Temari's face and she fell to the floor, unconscious. As soon as Temari was down, Gaara and Kankuro became lifeless and flopped to the ground as if they had no bones.

I panted on all fours, tired but happy, with the thought that I'd won another fight. It wasn't over though. Temari sat up in one fluid motion and was quickly on her feet. She was like some kind of machine. There wasn't a scratch on her either whilst my face was strewn with cuts and bruises.

I hit her again – it rocked her backwards, but still had little effect. I grabbed her by her blonde ponytails and threw her into the wall, then sticking my knee into her gut. A flash of movement, she had me by the throat, then I was against the wall all too quickly. I couldn't think straight everything was moving too fast.

My body was breaking up, I couldn't withstand much more. I was only human after all. Temari reared her fist back. I thought it was the end until my inner-self leapt out blocked the attack. I had no idea how that happened. I couldn't focus any of my chakra and had no control over what was happening.

Then suddenly I started attacking Temari. I had no idea how I was doing it. I felt like my consciousness had left my body. It was almost like I could feel His presence inside of me. With strength I didn't know I had, I lifted Temari up and slammed her hard into the ground. It was so strange. There was no chakra charge. Nothing. I felt numb.

Temari staggered up but I charged at her and tackled her to the ground ramming my fist into her pretty face repeatedly. Now the marks were starting to appear. Now her face was laden with cuts and bruises.

I wanted to stop. I had no anger towards Temari but I couldn't I just kept punching her. She stopped moving. Her eyes closed. Her face broken.

I got off her as I regained control. I saw what I had done and I couldn't quite believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think I was capable of that kind of hurt and destruction. But I had done it. Temari was dead. I had killed her with my bare hands. I was a murderer.

I tried to stand but the power that was with me just seconds earlier had now left me and I collapsed to the floor again. Everything went quiet except for my heavy breathing. I fought hard to stop the tears. I heard footsteps behind me but I was too exhausted to look. I then heard clapping.

It was Deidara. He was clapping his hands, applauding my efforts. The footsteps got louder as he got nearer and I could see his shadow cast over me and Temari's fallen body.

"Well Done, Sakura. I can't believe you actually beat my special puppet. You're tougher than you look. However I'm done playing by the rules. Sasori's stupid rules. I'm no puppet. I can do whatever I like unlike you."

Just like that he snatched a hand round my waist and held me close to him. He was so powerful, I was helpless in his grasp.

"Let the games begin, little cherry blossom."

I had a good shot of his smirking face and I was just about to throw a huge punch when he touched the pressure point on my neck. My body instantly went limp in his arms as I felt everything get further and further away until blackness. _Damn_.

My eyes flickered open. The light was painful. I didn't want to open them. My body was ravaged with pain. I wanted to sleep but I was snapped out of it by someone tilting my chin up.

It was Deidara. His long blonde hair and feminine features belied an inhuman strength coupled with the fact he was insane, made him an unstoppable force.

I tried to get away but soon realised that I couldn't. My hands were bound above my head as I was tied to some wooden pole in a small, dark room. I saw the look in Deidara's eyes and I gulped knowing the power he had over me. He could do anything he wanted and for the first time I was truly afraid.


	19. With Sakura 6

Deidara was pacing the room, slowly circling and stalking me. The room I was in was tiny and there was nothing else in it. It was Just me and him and the six foot wooden pole that I was tied to. The rope was done up really tight. It was cutting into my wrists and the more I struggled, the more it hurt.

Deidara came face to face with me, his cheek almost brushing mine. I hated him so much. How dare he do this? He was beyond evil. With my hands bound above my head, I was at his mercy, the way he always wanted it. I spat at him and he flinched backwards. He came back though and slapped me hard across my face, fast as lightning. It stung like hell and left a nasty red mark.

He brought his palm out in front of me and I saw it again that weird mouth. It's tongue salivating, twisting and writhing, waiting to devour me. He moved his hand towards me and I could feel the lick the side of my neck. It was disgusting, horrible and slimy.

I couldn't hide me disgust, my pain or my fear. As much as I didn't want to admit it, he had me right where he wanted me and I could do nothing about it. Nothing much else was running through my mind, only the thought that someone would rescue me. I still counted on it.

"So, just looks like it's you and me now Sakura." Deidara said. "Isn't this cosy and nice? I decorated it myself with a little help from the Sand Siblings. I see you saw fit to kill off my new girlfriend so I thought I'd see fit to make sure that you get punished."

-You can kill me if you like. But I'll never give in to you. I'll never give you what you want.

"You have no idea what I want!" he cried. "You're just playing this silly weak role so your hero will rescue you. Yes, I've seen him wandering around the place. Sasuke kept calling out your name, the fool. But he'll never find you. Sasori and I have special plans for him."

-Sasori…

"Yes, because of you Sasori lost his way, but thankfully now he's got his mind back again. No longer a slave to you, no longer a puppet to you, he now works for himself and he doesn't need the likes of you."

I didn't know whether what he was saying was true or not but I remember what Sasori said to me, I think I definitely had an impact on him. I remembered his tears, his pain and his love. I didn't want to see him get hurt. I knew Sasuke would kill him if he found him, but I didn't want either of them hurt. Thinking back, I couldn't remember who I really loved and who really loved me, all I remember was Deidara's eyes staring at me like a stone-cold killer.

His hand licked me again - this time just above my breast where my shirt was partially ripped open. He kept saying how Sasori never loved me but I didn't believe him. I saw a side to him that none of the Akatsuki could ever possibly see.

I grimaced as Deidara pressed his full body weight up against me. Fondling my thighs with his right hand, he used his left to caress my breasts. I squirmed against my restraints, but it was useless.

"You're a very beautiful girl. Sasori doesn't deserve you. I should be the one to own you."

Nobody was going to own me. It was all crazy but as he continued to thrust himself upon me I began to get more and more afraid of the inevitable. He took his long fingernails and scratched my cheek. It drew blood and he used the mouth on his hand to lick it up. I winced. The guy was completely insane.

Deidara started nibbling at my neck, it was sickening. He smelt of death, the stench, horrifying. He kissed me on the lips. I couldn't take it any longer. I bit down as hard as I could and he screamed in pain. I smiled to myself, maybe a glimmer of hope to beating him, but I knew I could never win a fight against Deidara. It would have to be some other way.

Deidara was really angry and instantly grabbed my chin and slammed my head back into the wooden post. I was dazed, seeing stars. The all to familiar feeling of consciousness leaving the body. The numb feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant and my body longed for sleep. I just wanted to relax, just for a little while.

But I couldn't. Deidara was forcing himself upon me again. He was trying to undo the ropes above my head whilst ripping at my red shirt at the same time. He managed to tear it straight down the middle, exposing my breasts. I could see him literally salivating. He was just like a teenage boy. It must have been the first time he had seen them live in the flesh – a perfect pair. He seemed so mesmerised.

His reverie didn't last for long though as he continued to untie my ropes and grope my bare skin. My hands were finally free and I took the opportunity to hit him hard in the temple. It had little effect though and it hurt me a lot more than it hurt him.

Deidara picked me up and thrust me against the wall. Still kissing my neck, I tried to fight against him but I was gradually losing the will. I longed for death. It would be the only time I was truly free. I scratched him and Deidara punched me in the stomach. I gasped for air. The next moments were just smeared images all distorted and blurred together.

I remember being thrown on the ice-cold floor and Deidara on top of me. I was so out of it. I had just won two fights but there was no way I could win three, especially against someone so strong. I just closed my eyes and imagined my one true love laying next to me making sweet love in a lovely warm bed. That was the way it was supposed to be, not in this dark, dank cell.

Every time I tried to resist, he simply overpowered me, his heavy weight holding me down. Holding both my slender wrists in just one of his huge hands, he used the other to fondle my breasts. I couldn't fight any longer. I wished I hadn't been so cold to everyone. Naruto would have saved me, even Ino would have saved me from this evil.

The world was getting darker and I thought I had breathed my last breath when suddenly I could no longer feel Deidara's heavy weight on top of me. I could hear screaming. I briefly glanced round to look but it was painful to move my head. I could see blood. Was it mine? More blood appeared and more screaming. I struggled through my hazy vision and just about made out the figures of two men.

I was barely conscious, but I could tell it was big fight. I could hear the smack of flesh on flesh - bodies tugging and tussling, a flurry of kicks and punches and then the knock out blow.

One man fell in a crumbled heap in the corner. I couldn't see much, only that he had blonde hair. It must have been Deidara. A rush of fear ran through me. I thought for certain, I would be next as I heard footsteps approach me. I tried to crawl away but didn't get very far.

The other man bent down beside me. My eyes were flickering. I could barely keep them open. He gently ran his fingers through my hair. I remembered that touch. I tried to say something but he hushed me.

He put his hands under me and scooped me up in his arms. He brought my head up so it was resting on his shoulder. I still had no idea who it was but I was too tired and hurt to care. I just relaxed as his strong arms held me safe. He carried me out of the room and down the corridor. We passed the dead bodies of Temari and Shikamaru, their lives just wasted. He looked down at me, concerned, and then I caught a glimpse of his red hair. It was Sasori.

He told me to be quiet and to conserve my strength but I had no strength left. I didn't bother looking where Sasori was taking me, I didn't care either. It was just so nice to be held lovingly and be safe from all the pain.

We climbed some steps for quite a long time but Sasori showed no sign of slowing down. He was so strong; he carried me as if I weighed nothing. I felt just like a tiny porcelain doll inside his muscular arms.

I gathered up enough strength to wrap my arms around his neck and nestled my head into the crook of his shoulder. It was there that I was finally able to relax. A wave of relief washed over me as I had finally lifted the heavy burden that I had been carrying around for so long. I let my eyes close and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up again. I felt no pain. Many of my wounds had been healed. I had no idea how long I had been asleep but I was now lying down on some sort of bench. I tried to take in my surroundings and the first thing I noticed was I was wearing different clothes.

My ripped and torn shirt, my black skirt and boots had been replaced with a silky pink dress. It was a beautiful design. Lovely sequined lined the top and bottom frilled just above knee-height. I was also wearing pink high-heeled shoes, so perfect, just like some fairytale princess.

I looked around. I was in a large, dark room with a grand table in the middle with a dozen or so chairs. Candles on the table gave a small amount of light to the room. There were also pictures on the wall. I studied them closer. They were pictures of me. Perfect life-like paintings of me, smiling wearing the same pretty pink dress I was wearing. The table also had a number of carved dolls. It had to be Sasori's work but Sasori was nowhere to be seen.

The room was eerily quiet. All I could hear was the sound of my thoughts racing through my mind. Then suddenly he appeared behind me and put his arm behind my back and he supported me as I sat up.

-Thank you, Sasori.

"I knew you'd come back for me, Sakura. I always knew it. I was lost without you. I thought I was going to die. No other doll could ever replace you."

I smiled. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. I could tell it meant a lot to him. He then held me, not shy or reserved as before and kissed me on the mouth. It was so sweet. I cried.

Just as I thought I had finally won the battle, the large door at the far-end of the room burst open. A man stood there, staring. It was hard to make out who it was but as the distant form approached I realized it was Sasuke. He had come for me, he had come to save me. But I didn't need saving.

He looked so angry, glaring a hole right through Sasori. The two of them immediately headed towards each other but Sasuke easily pushed Sasori down. He came up to me and extended his hand out to me. He pulled me up, standing and dragged me to the centre of the room.

I tried to get out of his grip eventually managing to yank myself out. My momentum threw me to the floor. Sasuke tried to pull me up again but I managed to get away.

"Sakura, darling, I'm so glad you're safe. I love you so much. But I told you not to come here, it's too dangerous for you."

He grabbed my wrist again.

-Please stop Sasuke, you're hurting me.

He let go and felt sorry that he'd hurt me. I saw Sasori out of the corner of my eye. He stood the other side of me, squaring off against Sasuke. I was in the middle of the two men, looking both ways not knowing what to do. I just wanted to scream and let it all be over but I knew someone wasn't going to be walking out alive. A part of me hoped it was me. Neither Sasori nor Sasuke deserved to die. I was the cause of all of this.

- Guys, stop! Please don't fight. There's no reason for anyone to get hurt.

They weren't listening to me though. I saw their eyes flicker with anger and hatred, blood-red, waiting to kill. The emotion that I had seen in both men just moments earlier was now gone and I extended both my arms to try and back the two away from each other. But it was all futile in the end. I knew it was.

I was the prize – the prettiest girl at the dance, everyone fighting over me, literally. They both held their fists up and I closed my eyes, hoping everything would turn out all right in the end.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. x The next chapter is the last one. The final fight between sasori and sasuke. who's going to win? i'm placing bets now and remember, sakura's love is on the line. hope you've enjoyed it so far and pplease review! :)


	20. The Final Chapter

My eyes flicked back and forth between them, their piercing gaze staring right through me

My eyes flicked back and forth between them, their piercing gaze staring right through me. I tried to attract their attention, but it was if I wasn't there at all. Both stood, only staring, completely motionless as if time stood still. My breath became slow, waiting for the first move. I had no idea what was going to happen.

Sasori took the first move as he strode confidently towards Sasuke. Sasuke followed suit and both men were mere feet away from each other. I stood directly in-between them, my pink dress glowing bright amidst the darkness. I put my hands out, arms outstretched on both men's chests. Their bodies were rock hard. Their strength was scary and I was afraid for both their sakes. If one of them was to die because of me, I don't think I could have lived with myself. That was what I thought at the time anyway.

Suddenly both men put a hand on each of my shoulders. They gently eased me backwards, out of the way and then squared off, nose-to-nose.

Sasuke threw the first punch, it rocked Sasori back but he was quick to retaliate with a punch of his own. Sasori then grabbed Sasuke by the throat and started choking him. He kept on screaming my name, his voice echoing in the huge room. I couldn't just let him choke Sasuke to death, I had to stop him.

I tried grabbing at his arms, to pull him off but he sent his elbow flying back and it hit me right in the temple. I staggered back, my vision distorted but I still had to help Sasuke.

"Stay out of this, Sakura!" Sasori screamed.

He pushed me again and this time, I went flying into the nearby wall. I hit my head pretty hard and slumped down in a heap. The loud shouting and screaming all became distant and distorted, all sounds and colours merged together, swirling in my mind.

I could just about recognize Sasuke's voice.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakura!" he shouted.

There was more fighting, the disgusting sound, that smack of flesh on flesh, ripping and tearing like wild animals. I tried to focus my vision and I saw Sasuke walking over to me. He bent down beside me and put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry this has happened Sakura. Are you hurt?"

-No, no, I'm fine.

I lied.

He took a kunai out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Here, take this for protection. This guy is messed up."

I thanked him. I always knew Sasuke was the one for me. We had had our little disputes, especially with Ino but it all seemed so petty and childish now.

Just then, Sasori grabbed him from behind and then smashed him into the table. He knocked off and broke all of Sasori's wooden dolls. Sasuke picked one of them up and hit Sasori with it. Sasori was bleeding badly from a cut just above his eyebrow. I was really worried for him.

I just didn't want either of them hurt. I gripped Sasuke's kunai in my hand tightly just hoping and praying that everything would turn out okay in the end.

Sasori looked like he was on spaghetti legs, swinging punches that were miles off. Sasuke was able to pick him off with ease.

Sasuke connected with a huge punch right to the jaw and then another. One more followed, left and rights flurried in a wave of anger and hate. Sasori was laying flat on the floor with Sasuke over him continuing to punch him. I raced over there as quickly as I could.

I grabbed his hand to stop him punching Sasori again. Sasori's face was badly bruised and cut. He looked a real mess.

-Stop it, Sasuke. That's enough!

He didn't listen though and continued hammering away on a defenceless Sasori. Suddenly I grabbed the kunai in both hands and pointed in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke stopped and stood up. He seemed so surprised as he raised both hands in the air.

"Are you really going to kill me Sakura?"

Tears swelled up in my eyes. I started shaking, I couldn't hold on to the kunai and I eventually dropped it. The clang of metal as it hit the floor echoed in my mind as I felt the hopelessness I was facing.

Sasuke came over and hugged me. I felt his warmth and hugged him back. I thought it might finally have been over. However, Sasori was crawling to his feet, refusing to die. Sasuke looked really angry and kicked Sasori right in the face as blood splattered everywhere.

Sasori still wasn't beaten though as he grabbed Sasuke's ankle and tripped him. I saw Sasuke's head bounce off the floor hard. It looked so painful. Sasori punched Sasuke and then started crawling over towards me. He was slow and panting like a dog. His face was gruesome and I took a few steps backwards, I was afraid. I saw the kunai lying on the ground next to me. I didn't know whether I should pick it up or not.

Just as I was about to, Sasori wrapped his arms around my legs. He grabbed hold of my pink dress and tried clambering up using it for support. It wasn't going to hold though and I could feel it ripping. I tried to get away but there was nowhere for me to go. He hugged me. His body felt just as warm as Sasuke's but his blood was dripping down onto my shoulder.

Sasuke then attacked Sasori from behind again. I cried again. I hated being so helpless but all I could do was watch as these two men fought over me. Sasuke continuously punched Sasori in the face, maybe seven or eight times before he finally stopped.

Sasuke got off him and Sasori wasn't moving. He wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I won," he said. "I finally beat that son of a bitch."

I ran over to check on Sasori. He was unconscious but still breathing, if only slightly.

"Come on, Sakura, let's get out of here."

-No, not yet. Sasori's hurt.

"Don' tell me you care for this piece of garbage. You're unbelievable Sakura. How could you love someone who kidnapped you and tried to turn you into a puppet?"

I fell silent. I couldn't answer him. I didn't know how. It was true that Sasori had done terrible things to me but I knew he was a good person really. I just wanted Sasuke to understand that. He didn't deserve to die. I wished I could have turned back the clock to before all this began. To when Sasuke proposed to me and I thought I was going to have my dream wedding, my dream honeymoon and my dream life.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me up, but I refused.

"Come on, Sakura. There's no reason for you to live in the darkness anymore. Let's just go home and be normal."

I still resisted but before I knew it, Sasuke tossed me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I kicked and beat my fists against his back but it was useless. I reached out for Sasori, crying, but Sasuke just ignored me.

"Stop struggling Sakura," he said. "Anyone would think that you wanted to be a puppet."

I didn't stop struggling though. Sasuke carried me further and further away from Sasori. Then in the distance, I could see his hand start to move. He tried to sit up. He was alive, still fighting.

Sasuke's muscular shoulder was digging into my ribcage and cutting off my oxygen quite badly. I felt winded and struggling was only making it worse. Hanging upside down meant that all the blood went straight to my head and I felt really dizzy.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasori cried out.

Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"So that piece of shit just won't die, will he?"

Sasuke put me down gently on my feet. He told me to stay still and wait for him but I couldn't. I ran to catch up with Sasuke as he walked towards Sasori. Sasori was now on his feet, staggering and wearing clutching the deep wound on his forehead.

Sasori was smirking as he hit Sasuke with no warning sending him to the floor. I couldn't believe that he had any energy left to fight at all. But he had a will that I just couldn't describe. I bent down to check whether Sasuke was all right. This was so stupid. Why did they have to fight? Was I really worth it?

Sasori was about to hit Sasuke again but I stopped him. I closed my eyes, gathered all my chakra and punched him as hard as I could in the face. He fell to the ground, yet another cut on his forehead. I looked at my hand - it instantly swelled up and was racked with pain. I think I broke it.

I brought Sasuke to his feet and hugged him tight.

-I love you so much, Sasuke. Why did it all have to turn out like this? I just want to go home, that's all I want.

Tears streamed down my face as they did down Sasuke's. I looked across. Tears were even swelling up in the eyes of Sasori. The soulless puppet had emotions after all.

"I love you too, Sakura. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Sasuke's calm voice soothed me as he gently caressed my hair and pulled me in close. A wave of relief and satisfaction washed over me. It was finally over - for me, at least.

I suddenly saw the kunai lying on the floor. In a flash I picked it up and jammed it right into the side of Sasuke's neck, twisting it and digging deeper. Blood seeped from his neck and he stared at me, his eyes glazed over with tears and pain as he crumpled to the floor, dead.

I turned back to Sasori. He looked surprised. I smiled and he smiled back. I hugged him.

"I knew you'd come back for me, Sakura." Sasori said.

-I realised that I was nothing without you. I'll always be your puppet. It's what I was destined to be.

Sasori took the blood-stained kunai from my hand and tossed it aside.

"Are you ready then? To be my puppet and soul-mate for life?"

-Of course I am.

Few thoughts were running through my mind. I didn't look back once to look at Sasuke's dead body. He didn't matter to me anymore. Naruto didn't matter. Ino didn't matter. They were all in the past. I was living for the future and my future lied with Sasori.

"Then stand very still and I will take you to a place of unimaginable pleasure."

Sasori kissed me full on the lips and then held me around the waist. He then held his right hand up in the air. I closed my eyes, smiling with hope, waiting for my new life and new future.

--

**With Sasori again…**

I held Sakura's beautiful fragile body in place with my left hand whilst I held my right above my head. A bright glow came from my hand and in a second all my power transferred into Sakura.

She opened her eyes, her emerald eyes shining bright. She followed my gaze as she clung to me. I shot out strings that attached themselves to her arms, legs and head. I controlled her now. Her every movement would be manipulated the way I wanted. It was my dream come to true.

I picked her up and swung her around. She flicked a smile. She was my puppet, but still had her soul and I was pleased. Her soul was what I liked the best, her tempestuous emotion and fighting spirit. I didn't want that to die but now I had her in my possession forever.

I leaned in and kissed her. It was hard to believe that my story that started so tragically when I was young would have a happy ending. Chiyo would have been so proud of me; Deidara too and the rest of the Akatsuki.

I kissed Sakura again and she reciprocated. I used the puppet strings to move Sakura's hands all over my body. Her tender touch felt so good. I had missed it so much. I scooped up Sakura into my arms bride and carried her out of the room.

We walked over Sasuke's dead body. His eyes still open, still with the same look of pain and sadness, of shock and of betrayal. But it didn't matter. I had won in the end like I always knew I would. I had my perfect little puppet and that's all that mattered.

I continued to carry Sakura out of the huge Sand structure that I had created and back to where I belonged – in my little trench just outside the forest. I was taking Sakura home.

-Don't worry, we're almost home, Sakura.

"Thank you, Sasori."

She reached up and kissed me on the cheek and wrapped her arms around my neck as she nestled her head, lovingly in my shoulder. It felt so good holding her in my arms like that, she was so soft and light. Her pretty pink dress that I had made swayed softly in the cool breeze.

The forest looked different than before. It wasn't dark anymore. It was light and flowers were in full bloom. It was as if spring had suddenly come. The beautiful cherry blossoms above fluttered down on us like pink snow, bathing us in beauty.

It was a long way back home but it didn't matter. I was at peace. Sakura was at peace and the world was right. I remembered the old path I used to take when I first went to watch Sakura. I used to watch her everyday. I never thought in my wildest dreams that she'd actually end up being mine. But she was and I looked back at Sakura in my arms to check whether it was still real.

It was.

We arrived home.

**THE END**

A/N: Well, that's all folks. Thanks for sticking with it till the very end. It's been a long journey but it looks like Sakura and Sasori have finally found happiness. Please leave feedback and tell me what you thought. Thanks again for reading.

Much love,

Sleepless Dream

xxx


End file.
